


A New Dawn

by Wiseskylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiseskylight/pseuds/Wiseskylight
Summary: Harry never asked to be trapped in a new world filled with heroes. And he certainly never asked to be reborn as a clone of a hero.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Harry Potter
Comments: 118
Kudos: 644
Collections: Harry Potter, Young justice





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is floating in what feels like nothingness.

There is neither a cool sensation of water nor the warmth of the summer breeze he felt as he left the house this morning. His surroundings are empty, a void that nullifies his senses. He tries to lift his arm as to grab a hold of something, anything before him but he is bound tight by some unknown force. He cannot struggle. So he allows – _allows_? _He does not have a choice_ – himself to keep floating and hope someone will notice his disappearance.

Harry's mind wanders to how he got here in the first place but there are gaps in his memory. All he knows is that he had a meeting with Kingsley about capturing the remaining Death Eaters that have escaped persecution. After that, his mind draws a blank. It is as if there is a mental block that denies him access to his own memories. Each time Harry feels as if he is grasping closer to how he got here, there is something that shuts him away and forces him to sleep. He soon wakes up not knowing how long he has slept and continues to stare into the darkness of his eyelids.

Harry decides to wait while wishing the emptiness away.

* * *

He has been hearing voices now.

He doesn't know how long they have been here, but he can hear specs of people talking. Their voices merging in and out of the darkness. Sometimes, if he is lucky, he can hear what they are saying. Today – _or was it yesterday?_ – he can make out one voice in particular.

"…shows no responses…try level five…still no…"

This deep voice belongs to a man who tries to hold no emotion in his tone. At first glance, the voice sounds cool and distant, but the more Harry hears the voice, the more he can hear frustration taking over each syllable. Harry strains his ears to listen further.

"…try again…failure…"

 _What is a failure?_ The thought filters through Harry's mind along with many questions but with no voice of his own to ask them.

"Shut it down."

Harry is able to understand those demanding words clearly. A sense of urgency flashes through him. Something at the back of his mind warning him that those words did not carry a good meaning. He doesn't understand the feeling, but it is the only thing he can trust at this moment. Then his world shakes, sending him into utter shock. Harry tries his best to thrash against this new sudden movement, yet nothing is working. He is still bound. He tries to thrash again. He fails once more.

His world is moving and that should have brought him some sense of happiness. Instead, it fills him with fear. Whatever is happening to him is way out of his control and there is nothing he can do about it other than accept his predicament.

So he did.

* * *

Sounds become sharper as his world continues to move.

He can hear the sounds of squeaky wheels rolling across the floor. This helps Harry to deduce that he is being pushed forward by someone or something. Whatever it was, it certainly did not sound human. He can hear the faint noises of growling, the monotonous beat of large footsteps and its regulated breathing. It is alone - the sounds of the man from earlier is gone. Harry is a little relieved at that. This will give him a chance to escape whatever thing he is confined in. To prepare, Harry begins to reach out to the comforting warmth of his magical core. Thankfully it is still intact but it is a lot smaller then he remembers. It reminds him of the core he had when he was seventeen and fresh into adulthood. Harry is currently twenty-four and his magical core has grown significantly as he aged and gained experience. This worries him. What had happened to deplete his core in such a way? Was he captured by a Death Eater? But that can't be right. There was nothing to his knowledge that could deplete an adult's magical core. Maybe the Death Eaters learnt or created a new spell which rendered him weaker than before? He'll have to hurry up and get out to report to Kingsley.

The thing pushing Harry forward reaches an elevator or what sounds like one. He can hear the sliding doors opening and the noise of the squeaky wheels passing through the opening. With the ping of a button, Harry can feel the elevator lowering as the sensation of his stomach flying upwards fills him with nausea. It takes a while for the elevator to stop. In the meantime, Harry is able to learn more about his surroundings, especially with the help of the elevator's recorded message.

"Welcome to Lex Corporation," a woman says in a lifeless tone. "More commonly known as LexCorp. Here at LexCorp, we strive to create everlasting technology to advance into a better and more peaceful era. Humans have long been left behind in an age of heroes, but with the help of our founding father, Lex Luthor, we can bridge the gap between humans and those more advance. This is our vision. This is LexCorp."

In his lifetime, Harry has never heard of such a company called LexCorp. _Maybe it's a new one?_ He thinks. But that wasn't the strangest thing in the message. 'Age of heroes', the woman had said along with 'humans more advance'. His mind races. Have witches and wizards been revealed? What happened to the Statute of Secrecy? Most importantly, how long has Harry been away from everyone? A twang of worry builds within Harry. He hopes everyone is okay.

The elevator finally stops and the doors open. The thing begins to push Harry again but this time not against a smooth floor. It feels as if Harry is being pushed along a rocky terrain and the echoing of squeaky wheels seem to confirm that he is in a cave of sorts. Just how deep in the ground is he? And since when did a building – or what he hoped is a building – have a cave beneath the ground? Before Harry could question anything further, all movements stop.

Suddenly, a hissing sound bounces through the cave as if someone is opening a valve. That's when the cold punches Harry in the chest and then pricks the rest of his body. Soon he feels as if he's no longer floating but is slowly lowering. He can hear himself breathing or what he believes is him gasping for breath, but before he reaches the floor something opens, sending Harry falling faster than before. A hand grabs him and Harry tries to push away but his body is so weak that he is left helpless against whatever is holding him up.

"Relax, brother."

This voice is completely different from the other voices he has heard so far. It's only when he realises why a sense of terror grips Harry. This low voice did not reach him through his ears but through his head. This sends Harry into a daze where he tries to tell the thing to get out of his head, but the thing does not listen.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the voice says as if trying to calm a scared child.

 _How can I believe that?_ Harry replies. His own voice filled with apprehension. _I don't even know where I am._

"Your body is still too fragile to defend itself but trust me to keep you safe. I'm taking you somewhere he cannot find you."

The answer just left Harry in a state of confusion. _Who can't find me? What are you talking about?_

"I'm talking about your father."

* * *

It takes a while for Harry to open his eyes. When he does, he can see the blurred outlines of the cave he is in. He blinks a few times and his vision begins to focus which surprises Harry as he realises he's not wearing his glasses. This is significant as Harry has chosen not to repair his eyesight with the help of magic. So whatever has happened to him repaired his sight, but who would do such a thing? What advantage did they get from repairing his eyesight? Death Eaters tortured and maimed, not healed. Maybe this is some sick twisted joke a Death Eater is pulling to only rid him of his sight again. This put Harry on high alert.

With his new eyesight, Harry scans his surroundings. The cave is not dim for one thing. There are lights which hang on the tall grey walls. His eyes sharpen and Harry can unexpectedly see the internal mechanisms of one of the lightbulbs despite it being far away. This causes him to quickly close his eyes as a sudden headache begins to build. Taking a deep breath, Harry opens his eyes once more and avoids looking directly into the lightbulbs. Instead, Harry takes a note on the size of the cave. It is larger than he expected with a high pointed ceiling and large tunnels which seemingly go in every direction.

Most importantly, he is by himself. There is no signs of the thing that brought him here. It most likely left him after he passed out from exhaustion. In his current state, Harry finds himself laying down on a soft piece of cloth protecting him from the jagged edges of the rocky floor. At least the thing that brought him here is kind enough to do that. But he does not know how long that kindness will last. The things said it is trying to protect him, from his _father_ no less. Harry's father is dead. Died protecting him. But that did not stop a strange feeling from gnawing at Harry. He cannot pinpoint what the strange feeling is and that made him uncomfortable.

Footsteps. He can hear them. Harry cranes his neck in the direction the sound is coming from but no one appears for a while. Although he can hear the sound as clear as day, it takes a few minutes before the monotonous footsteps to appear out of the tunnel. Confusion settles in. His eyes can see clearly and his hearing is playing tricks on him, but before he can think any more of it, he finally catches sight of the creature that brought him here.

From first glance, Harry instantly thinks of a goblin but the skin is too grey, too decaying-flesh-like to be one. Most of all, goblins don't have horns protruding from either side of its cheek and head. Its red eyes matched the red markings found along its body. It is also tall, about six feet, and is walking towards him. Harry tries to back away and, with a little strength he gathers, he shifts a bit away. The thing does not stop moving towards him and when it reaches him it drops to its knees. Placing a hand on Harry shoulder, the thing begins to speak.

"Brother, do not be afraid," it says in Harry's head, while his horns begin to emit a soft red glow. "As I told you, I am not here to hurt you."

 _Then what are you here to do?_ Harry questions.

"To keep you safe from him," it replies. "You were almost terminated."

_Terminated?_

"Yes, brother. By your father no less."

_What do you mean?_

"You did not pass the next stage of the development so it's no surprise you don't know," the thing says in an almost thoughtful tone of voice.

The vague answer annoys Harry and he almost snaps at the creature but holds himself back. His situation can become very dangerous if he does not tread carefully.

 _Once again, what do you mean?_ He says with more force.

"I'll show you," the creature answers.

And before Harry can decipher what it means, the grip on his shoulder tightens and visions bombard his mind. There he learns. About Project Cadmus. About Lex Luthor. About Superman.

* * *

This can't be true _._ It has to be some sort of a joke. There is no way people like Superman exist. That heroes exists. Maybe the genomorph – _yes, he also learnt what it is_ – is lying to him but for what reason? Harry ignores the strange feeling that settles in the lower pit of his stomach and is filled with denial. In all his years of living, he has never heard such an outrageous lie before. Even more crazy was that Harry is a supposedly failed experiment which combines the genes of Lex Luthor and Superman. That he too is a genomorph. Just a different type.

That's fucking insane.

And Harry would be equally insane if he believes it. All he knows is that he has to get out of here. Away from this madness and back to Kingsley. To Ron and Hermione. Anyone.

Taking a shuddering breath, Harry begins to plan his escape. With the creature gone – it had to go back to work, whatever that is – Harry looks at the tunnels for possible escape routes. But first, he has to see if he can even stand on his own two feet. Feeling less tired than before, Harry starts to stretch his fingers in order to see if it was okay to move now. His fingers slowly twitched for a few minutes before he could finally clench his hand into a fist.

 _Perfect,_ he thinks.

Harry moves onto his arms and tries his best to lift them. He doesn't know how long it takes but after a while he is able to. He does the same with his toes, his legs and eventually his entire body can move in sync with each other. Harry slowly and carefully turns onto his stomach. Then with as much strength in his arms as he can muster, he pushes his upper body up and off the ground in a sort of half-arsed push-up. It takes another long while before he could do the same things with his legs. Soon after that, he finds himself standing up on wobbly feet and his arms out before him to help him balance.

He takes a tentative step forward and then another and then another. Harry feels as if he's a child learning to walk, but with each step he can feel his muscles solidifying and growing strong enough to hold his body weight. He smiles in triumph as he makes his way towards one of the tunnels. He has chosen the tunnel to his right in particular because of how he can feel a small breeze of fresh air and smell the dampness of water. Fresh air means an opening, and an opening means freedom.

Soon Harry passes through the tunnel and begins his descent into it, but the further he goes in, the dimmer the lights become. After a while, Harry finds himself with such a small amount of light that the surroundings can be mistaken for darkness, but he forces himself to keep walking. Even though there is a small amount of light, Harry can still see his path as clear as day and the strange feeling in his stomach returns.

 _No human would be able to see,_ Harry thinks, but he denies the thought any more attention.

Plop _._

Harry's feet make instant contact with a puddle of water. The sudden wetness causes him to cringe and step back, almost falling down in the process. He looks down and for the first time since his escape, he can see his reflection. What he sees startles him; no longer does he have his mother's green eyes or his father's face; the untenable mop of black hair is also different; the unsettling paleness of his skin gone. Instead, his eyes are a piercing icy blue. His skin a shade of olive, making him look more tanned than usual. Most of all, a face which belongs to a stranger is staring back.

And Harry finds himself believing in the madness of those lies.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry returns to his previous spot and sits upon the piece of cloth, his mind still reeling at the revelation of his appearance. In the shock of it all, Harry had first failed to notice the lack of a scar on his forehead. The thing that always defined him as the boy-who-lived, a name he still despises to this day. Now it's gone. Harry did not know how to feel about that. Although the scar no longer marred his skin, its ghostly presence is still there haunting him with every breath he takes. This isn't the only surprise that he discovers. His face is that of a child's. A child in their early teenage years to be specific. He recalls what the genomorph had showed him about Project Cadmus. Unlike an ordinary child, this body had been made and brought up in a vat, a container which trapped Harry until the genomorph released him. That's if he believes what the genomorph said and frankly Harry has no choice but to.

The weirdness of his eyes and hearing, the drastic changes to his physical appearance and the lack of his defining scar. There is no other explanation than the one he was given, but Harry still has more questions. Ones the genomorph will not be able to answer and maybe no one will. Like how in Merlin's name did he get here? Become trapped in this body that was not his own? Just what happened to him on his way to Kingsley? This was all too much for him to process at the current moment. He needs to stay calm and think logically. Let's say he believes the genomorph then what of the wizarding world? Have they been revealed? If beings like Superman can exist and are mostly accepted, does that mean the wizarding world has no reason to hide any longer? This he can ask the genomorph upon its return.

Until then, Harry decides to check his magical core once more. Despite his body being that of a child's, his magical core is fully developed. This brought Harry some comfort as he at least has something to protect himself with. The only downside is the lack of a wand. Harry isn't well versed in the art of wandless magic. So what better time to practice than now. Kingsley and the others can wait a little longer for his return.

Harry grabs one of the many small pieces of rocks lying about and places it before him. He opens his mouth and aims to say, 'wingardium leviosa' in the way Hermione taught him as a child but the only sound that escapes him is a wheeze. This causes him to release painful coughs. That's when he realises this body must have never uttered a single word before. So he tries again. Raising his arm and with a flick and swish of his hand, Harry attempts to speak.

"Wing..gar…dium levi..o..sa," he says in between stutters.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

On his fifty-ninth attempt, the creature returns. By that time, Harry can say the spell with little difficulty, but the rock has only rolled over instead of levitating. He can try again later. He needs to focus on the genomorph who steps out of a tunnel with items visible in its hands. It strides towards Harry before kneeling down and scattering the objects in front of him. It is sandwiches and a few bottles of water. That's when hunger grips Harry. He didn't realise how much he is starving for food, but Harry looks towards the creature instead. The genomorph gestures towards the sandwiches and Harry decides to take one. The reason being there is no need for the creature to poison his food. Not after it had gone through such lengths to get him. Poisoning him now will seem a bit redundant. It is a chicken sandwich he wafts down, and as he turns to grab the water, the bottle bursts beneath his grip sending water flying in every direction. Harry blinks in shock and a hand rests on his shoulder.

"You need to learn to control your strength," it says.

 _My strength?_ There is no way he is that strong. He gazes down at the water bottle. It's completely crushed within the palm of his hands. This didn't happen with the rock.

"Yes, brother. Try and grab the bottle again but lightly."

Harry nods. He grabs another bottle with care, and he turns the lid open.

"Well done," the creature praises with what looks like a smile upon its face.

Harry doesn't reply and drinks the much-needed water to soothe his throat. After he's done drinking, he turns towards the genomorph and asks, _why are you doing this for me?_

"Doing what?" It says in response, its hand still on Harry's shoulder.

_Looking after me?_

The creature turns silent as if contemplating an answer. Harry did not think it will respond to this question as the silence draws out. But it did.

"We are both the same and different," the genomorph begins. "We were both created to serve a purpose, to be controlled by others for the sake of their goal. But, unlike me, you have a chance of freedom where I do not. You have the capability of having a will of your own, away from this place. I have seen other brothers like you, failed experiments which were terminated for not passing their tests. I thought that maybe I can save one. That I could save you."

The genomorph falls silent once again.

 _Why… Why don't you escape if being here is so bad?_ Harry says, treading carefully with the question.

"I do not look human. I will not be accepted."

The creature let's go of Harry's shoulder, and any more questions that Harry has dies on his tongue.

* * *

After that, it takes a while before the genomorph is able to speak to Harry again. When it does, it explains that there is a group which can help him escape but it also means waiting for them. The Justice League, they are called. A group made up of heroes with the ability to protect the world. Most importantly, his father, the man who he shares parts of his genetic make-up with, is a part of the group. Superman; one of the world's finest heroes. The genomorph tells him stories about Superman as if in awe of his power and strength.

"He will be able to take you out," it gushes with optimism.

Harry supposes that to be true if the man is like anything in the stories. Although, taking in a random child that Superman doesn't even know exists is a big ask.

"Do not worry," it says after sensing his concern. "You are his son. He cannot deny you freedom."

 _Yeah,_ Harry answers. _Maybe…_

There is doubt within Harry because no man or Superman can be that perfect and kind.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Harry sets out asking the questions he desperately wants answers to.

_Have you ever heard of magic?_

The question must have alarmed the genomorph as it stares at Harry with a strange expression.

"Yes…," the creature says but with a tone of apprehension. It shifts a little in its seat as if trying not to squirm. That just made it look bizarre because of its large size. What did it have to be afraid of? Harry wonders.

_Then do wizards and witches exist? Or…or the wizarding world?_

For the first time in a while, Harry dares to hope that everyone is safe and is waiting for his return. That he doesn't need Superman to save him. He just needs his friends by his side and he will be all right.

"Wizards and witches do exist, but you must learn to stay away from them. They are dangerous. But… I do not know of a wizarding world. Was that apart of your learning scheme?"

Harry releases a sigh of relief. They exist. That's all he needs to know.

 _My learning scheme?_ Harry probes, wondering what that means.

"Yes, one of the tests for subjects is to slowly fill their head with knowledge from this world with the help of G-gnomes. But to my understanding, you have not entered the level five learning scheme because you failed to do so. So how do you know about magic?"

Harry ponders at the thought of telling it the truth. He has nothing to lose by being truthful and maybe this will help him in the long run. But first, he'll need proof to show it so the genomorph will not think he's insane.

Grabbing another rock within his distance, Harry places it in front of him.

Confusion fills the creature's expression. "What are you doing?"

_Just watch._

Harry raises his arm once again, and for the sixtieth time, he moves his hand with a flick and swish while proclaiming in a child's voice, "Wingardium leviosa."

The rock floats and Harry tells the creature everything.

* * *

The creature believes him and that's all Harry could ever ask for, but it also makes the creature more determined to get out of the cave and into safety.

"He cannot know," it repeatedly says. "He cannot know. He will use you as they use me."

Harry recalls back to what the genomorph told him _. Are you talking about Lex Luthor?_

"Yes, that vile man. We must go."

Harry stares at the genomorph in surprise. _You mean now?_

The genomorph frantically nods. "We cannot waste any more time. We can no longer wait for the Justice League to find us. Come."

The creature helps Harry up onto his feet and they begin their descent into one of the tunnels. It is the tunnel Harry travelled through earlier. Plunging into near darkness, both of them continue to hurry through and Harry once again steps into a puddle but this time without a care in the world. The genomorph is guiding him even though Harry can clearly see in the dark. They travel for a while before reaching an elevator. The genomorph pushes a button on the side of the elevator and the door opens. It urges Harry through the opening and follows after him.

"We have to be careful," it says with a shaky voice, hinting a small amount of fear.

 _We will,_ Harry says with more determination. He is sure of it. This is the only chance they've got, and he will not mess up. The others are waiting for him.

Suddenly, the genomorph freezes up and tightly grips Harry shoulder to the point that it's almost painful.

"Intruders," he proclaims in Harry's head. "There are intruders in the building and they've been captured."

Insecurity fills Harry. _Is it the Justice League?_

"No…," it says. "It's – it's children."

_Children?!_

Harry thinks about Lex Luthor and all the experiments he has done. There is no way that those children will survive whatever happens to them. Harry now has a choice; either use the distraction as a means to get out or help the children which means sacrificing his own escape. Harry curses his luck.

_We have to get the children._

The genomorph turns sharply to Harry. "No."

 _You can't just leave them_ , Harry argues. _They're going to die if we leave them here._

The elevator doors finally open before the genomorph can reply, but Harry can already tell what its answer is going to be. So mustering up all his strength, Harry shoves the creature to the side and yells, "Sorry!" as he legs it down the red corridor. He can hear a roar of fury behind him but Harry refuses to stop. He cannot stop now.

It's only after he continues to run that he notices his environment. The walls are like nothing he has ever seen before. They mimic flesh with yellow pods protruding from all sides. It disgusts Harry. Those pods are filled with experiments, other genomorphs waiting to be born into this world. He turns a corner and listens. Harry can hear the sounds of people groaning in pain up ahead. It must be the children. He has to hurry or else.

But before Harry could take another step further, pain explodes from his side as he is thrown across the corridor. The genomorph that said it will protect him, keep him safe has caught up with him. It roars once again while Harry tries his best to stand up despite the agony in his side, but the creature pins him down and holds him there.

"You are not going!" It shrieks while causing a sharp ache in Harry's head.

 _Get off me!_ Harry shouts back as he struggles against the creature.

"I'll drag you back if I have to!"

Anger races through Harry. Using his legs, he draws them to his chest and kicks the genomorph in the chest, causing it to fly across the room and collide with one of the pods on the wall. The pod cracks and yellow liquid gushes out on top of the genomorph. Harry grimaces at the sound as he forces himself up. The creature is out cold and for how long Harry does not know. So Harry begins to run again and towards the sounds from earlier.

As he turns another corner, he catches sight of someone and freezes up on the spot. The person in front of him looks to be a kid with jet black hair and blue eyes. A shade of blue Harry instantly recognises as his own. _Could he be?_ What stuns Harry is that they could be almost identical if not for a few differences. One difference being that Harry is small and lean while the other boy is large and muscular. The shapes of their faces differ too; Harry's face is more oval and softer in features, but the kid's face is more angular with a sharp jawline. He looks like Superman or he seemingly does from the images the creature showed Harry. _Could this be Superman's perfect clone?_ But he looks so young. How is he meant to replace Superman? The boy is wearing a blinding white suit with a symbol of a red 'S' in the middle of his chest. Before Harry's mind can race any further, the boy speaks and his own shock is palpable.

"Who are you?" The boy demands, rage morphing his features.

"I'm like you," Harry says, his own voice cracking from disuse.

The boy opens his mouth to say something but the small G-gnome on the boy's shoulder stops him. Or what Harry believes stops him as its horns glow a faint red. They seem to be conversing through each other's heads while Harry stands there watching them. Then the boy turns back to Harry, a conflicted look spread across his face.

"Brother," he says hesitantly as if the word is foreign on his tongue. "You're my brother."

Harry did not know what to say to that.

More cries filled the air and Harry is reminded of what he has come here to do. Then he hears a voice speaking through anguish.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself this, 'what would Superman do?'"

Harry rushes past the boy and his G-gnome with ease – his aim to follow that voice.

"Oi," the boy cries before tailing him. The boy quickly catches up to Harry's pace but does not make any attempts to harm him. The surprises Harry as he thought the boy would be under telepathic control. That's what the creature told Harry – that everyone created in Project Cadmus is controlled. Instead, the boy seems to be fighting it as is expression is full of agonising concentration. With rapid movements, the boy grabs the G-gnome on his shoulder and flings it across the corridor. His expression quickly softens as if no longer in pain. Most of all, he is running alongside Harry to the room where screams can be heard.

They reached the entrance and the boy grabs a hold of the metal handles before ripping the door off its hinges. He then throws it aside which makes a large _boom._ They enter and Harry takes in the vastness of the room. He is then interrupted by a middle-aged man in a lab coat.

"I told you to get back to you–" the man says, stepping forward towards the boy or Superboy someone had called him. Although, the man is cut off by Superboy's right hand slamming against him and sending him onto the floor. Superboy does the same to two other people who step forward, one a genomorph and the other a human being in a mask.

Harry decides to ignore the commotion and heads straight to the boys trapped in the pods. The first one he goes to is of a boy with flaming red hair and green eyes. He is wearing a bright yellow and red costume with a mask. This throws Harry off a second, but he decides not to question it. He has seen wizards wear more outrageous clothes. Using his strength, Harry pries the pod open and rips the kid's restraints apart, freeing the redhead.

"Finally," the boy murmurs while rubbing his wrists. The redhead glances at Harry with suspicion. "And you are?"

"My brother," Superboy's voice almost growls out, and the whole room turns silent at the revelation.

"Your brother?" The short black-haired boy with an 'R' logo on his chest says in surprise. He is standing next to a control panel and is repeatedly hitting buttons. He must have escaped from his pod without Harry noticing. With some final clicks, the final pod is open and the teen with light blonde hair and deep brown skin is freed. Although, he almost collapses to the ground and Superboy hurries to catch him.

"I thought there was only one clone?" The redhead says.

"It doesn't matter," the blonde-haired boy groans out. "We need to leave. Now."

* * *

They escape, through explosions and genomorphs. Nearly everyone is exhausted as the boys Harry helped save almost flop to the floor. Harry is less tired but still relieved that he made it out. He can feel the cool breeze touch his heated skin. He closes his eyes as to savour the moment, but the redhead's voice breaks him out of it.

"Oh. And Superman," the kid says surprised. "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Harry looks towards the moon and a figure with a cape overshadows it.

Superman. He exists.

As Superman touches the ground, his gaze wanders towards Superboy and then Harry. Shock obviously colouring his expression. Soon others arrive in costumes of all sorts; two are dressed in all green and black, and another has wings like a bird. This is the Justice League, he realises. The mighty heroes of earth, the creature had called them. Harry wonders if he should feel intimidated. He glances towards Superboy and sees a face of admiration and wonder, but Superboy does not get that in return from Superman.

 _This isn't good_ , he thinks.

"Are they what I think they are?" A man dressed in a bat costume questions.

"I'm – No, we're Superman's clones," Superboy exclaims, gaining a startled look from everyone who just arrived.

Multiple eyes look between Harry and Superboy. At that moment, Harry feels like an animal caught in a bear trap. He looks away from those gazes and focuses his attention on the man in the bat costume.

"Start talking," the man growls out.

 _Yeah,_ Harry thinks. _This isn't going to end well._


	3. Chapter 3

It takes a while for Harry to get used to his new surroundings, his new bedroom within the so-called Secret Sanctuary. Batman had explained to him that it was the first headquarters of the Justice League and now it's being reused as their base of operations. 'Their' being the keyword. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin - he finally learnt their names, kind of - stood up against the Justice league when it came to what to do with Harry and Superboy. The three of them wanted Harry and the other clone to be a part of their team and the Justice League didn't make a huge commotion out of it, but they were certainly wary of the choice that had been made. Harry can tell that they don't trust him, and he will not be surprised if they keep a constant eye on him. So, he'll have to be careful when using his magic, especially since he is vulnerable because of the lack of a wand. Harry thinks it's best to hide his magic, for now that is. Just like the Justice League do not trust Harry, he undoubtedly does not trust them enough to expose his own abilities. His new-found strength can substitute his magic until he can use it without the help of a wand.

Another thing which did not surprise Harry is Superman's reaction. The man was undeniably in shock at the thought of someone using his DNA to create clones of himself. This caused him to act awkwardly when he interacted with Harry and Superboy for the first time. It was as if he wanted to be somewhere else at that moment. Superman could not even look them in the eye without a strained and almost disgusted expression. Maybe disgusted is a strong word but the look was something akin to that. Superboy was too blinded by awe to notice it but Harry did. Despite that, Harry feels for the poor man but at the same time, neither Harry nor Superboy had a choice in this matter and were effectively blameless. They were made in circumstances out of their control and Superman has to accept that as a fact whether he wants to or not. Although, whether Superman will be a part of their lives can be called into question as the man has been avoiding them since that day. Superboy thinks that he is just busy with 'Justice League issues' and Harry did not want to crush the boy's hope by saying otherwise.

The other Justice League members have noticed Superman's behaviour as well, but they decided to keep quiet and not say a word. Although, looks of pity take their aim at Harry and Superboy. Harry wants to snap at them and say he does not care about Superman. That he just wants to go home. He bites his tongue instead and keeps himself silent on the matter. They did not deserve pity, particularly Superboy. He has spent the months of his life being taught that he will replace Superman if needed. His whole world revolves around Superman and he has too much admiration for the man that he cannot see rejection clearly. When he finally realises how Superman really feels about him that will not be a pretty day.

Harry turns his thoughts to the room he is currently inhabiting. It's a large pre-furnished room, larger than his room in Grimmauld Place with bright white walls and wooden floors. There are no windows and the only way Harry can tell the time is through the digital alarm clock on the small stand on the side of his bed. It blinks _22:57 PM_ in a dim red light. Harry tries to close his eyes, but sleep does not come easy. His mind is filled with too many things to the point they want to overflow and seep out of his head. All this does is frustrate Harry. So he tosses and turns in his bed but nothing works.

He spends his night in this strange place without sleep.

* * *

There's a small, rapid knock on Harry's door stirring him awake. He blinks a few times before turning his gaze towards the clock. _13:38 PM_ it reads. His eyes widen.

 _When did I sleep?_ He must have dozed off early this morning.

He quickly pulls himself up and off the bed, but the sudden movements send him into a daze. He grabs the nightstand for support.

 _Rule one,_ he thinks, _don't move so fast after sleeping for so long._

No longer feeling dizzy, Harry makes his way over to the door and opens it with a twist of the handle. It's M'gann. She stands before him with an easy-going smile upon her face. This time she is wearing more humanlike clothing instead of the superhero costume he had first met her in. Batman had introduced her to their 'team' and Kid Flash set about flirting with her which amused Harry to know end. The most interesting part about her is that she is a Martian, a creature from outer space. In the world Harry is in, he has come to accept the possibility of other beings not from Earth. After all, the proof is standing right before him.

"Hello!" She says bursting with energy. So much so Harry feels a little overwhelmed speaking to her.

"Hey," he replies in between a yawn. He's still feeling exhausted.

"I thought I should tell you that the others have arrived back from their mission."

With a crooked smile of his own, Harry tells her, "Thank you. I'll be right out. Sorry for sleeping for so long."

"Oh no," she exclaims. "You must have been drained so I don't blame you. I also want to ask if you would like to take a ride on my bio-ship? It will be a team bonding exercise. I would love for you to join us."

"Bio-ship?" Harry says intrigued. Was that some sort of a boat? If so, Harry didn't think he can handle the sea without getting seasick. Last time he was in a boat he was violently ill and refused to travel by sea after that. The memory still makes him shudder.

"Yes!" M'gann says, clapping her hands together in excitement. "I thought some flying would do us some good."

_Flying?_

With some hesitance, Harry answers with a "Sure, I'll join. Just let me get ready."

M'gann gives Harry her most dazzling smile. "Great! I'll see you in the main room."

She then turns and rushes off before Harry can say anything else. He stands there staring into the empty hallway while wondering what he has got himself into. He then proceeds to close the door and get himself ready for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thankfully someone had brought Harry new clothes to wear instead of the suit he was found in. The suit was similar to Superboy's with the large 'S' but the colour was different. It was black. Harry wonders if that means something, or is he thinking too much about it. Shaking his head, Harry decides to wear a simple shirt and jeans before heading out of his room. When he makes it to the main hall, he can see the others chatting while waiting for him. Harry's eyes wander to Superboy who catches sight of him. The frown that mars Superboy's lips softens along with his hard stare.

"Brother," Superboy calls out, gaining everyone else's attention.

Their eyes turn to stare at Harry and some with curiosity gleaming within them. Harry nods in greeting, wondering what has got Superboy so upset. He can tell by the way Superboy's shoulders are tense and his fists clenched.

"Finally," Kid Flash moans, "you were taking forever."

"Stop exaggerating," Robin says. The first thing Harry notices about him is that he is wearing dark sunglasses in a building. "It was only 20 minutes."

"That's still too long."

"Well, no one has your speed," Aqualad tells him amused.

"Now that everyone's here," M'gann interrupts, her cheerful demeanour outshining everyone else's, "let's go to the hangar."

In spite of M'gann being incredibly cheery, her eyes flicker towards Superboy for a split second and a small microscopic frown grows but it disappears as soon as she catches Harry staring. She smiles at him as if the frown a second ago was all in his head.

_Did something happen between them?_

The group makes their way down to the hangar with Robin and Kid Flash having a chat along the way. As the elevator doors open, M'gann hurries towards a red oblong shape as if unable to contain her excitement.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship," she declares with pride.

 _That's a ship?_ Harry thinks in surprise. _It looks nothing like one._ It seems like everyone else thought the same as they stared at the object with confusion.

"Cute," the redhead says first. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly."

M'gann stretches out her hand and places it on top of the object. It shifts beneath her fingertips until the object turns into a familiar shape of an airship.

 _Oh,_ Harry understands now. _She meant a plane of sorts. Not a boat._ He feels idiotic for not realising what she meant sooner, but he cannot help but join in with her delight. Harry doesn't know how long it's been since he has flown. This might be a little different from a broomstick, but he thinks that he will still enjoy it.

A small staircase begins to shape itself from the back of the ship and M'gann begins to walk towards it.

"Well, are you coming?" M'gann says when she realises the boys are not following.

Harry takes the second steps forward after M'gann. Soon the other boys follow and they all board the ship. Being inside an alien ship is a strange experience to say the least. First of all, there seems to be no seats but M'gann quickly solves that problem with a wave of her hand. Seats appear from the floor below their feet, shifting like liquid before solidifying. Harry sits on the one next to Superboy's and the chair suddenly creates chest restraints which hold him in place as he makes himself comfortable. Harry did not expect that and it seems like he is not the only one.

"Whoa," Robin says, too stunned to say anything else.

"Strap in for launch," M'gann states, her hands on some sort of control panel.

When everyone's ready to depart, M'gann asks Red Tornado to open the bay doors before finally lifting off the ground and flying into the sky. Harry looks out of the windows with a familiar feeling settling within his chest. He missed this. Flying that is. Nothing can beat his firebolt, but this is a perfect substitute for now. Maybe he should try and create a new broom? That's until he gets home. Harry looks towards Superboy, his own expression tight with tension. He isn't enjoying himself.

"Is everything okay?" Harry whispers low enough that only he can hear.

Superboy's eyes flicker down at him causing his scowl to deepen but he doesn't lie. "No," he says in the same quiet whisper.

Aqualad intrudes in the conversation before Superboy can explain himself. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can tell what you're thinking."

Superboy snaps his gaze up towards the blonde-haired teen and says nothing in return.

Aqualad continues. "You overreacted and you don't know how to apologise. Just say sorry."

This just makes Harry more perplexed. "Did something happen?" Harry asks.

Superboy stays silent and Harry does not push it further.

"Hey, Superboy 2.0," the redhead calls after him. It takes a split second for Harry to realise it's him the redhead is talking to.

"Don't call him that," Robin snaps. "Sorry, Wally here doesn't know how to be _polite_."

_So the redhead's name is Wally?_

"What? What else do we call him?"

"How about a name?" Aqualad proposes. "Do you have any ideas for one?"

The question is aimed at Harry.

"I don't think he has an idea for a name just-" Wally begins.

"Harry," he says, taking in the surprised expressions from everyone within the room. "I choose Harry."

M'gann's previous smile seems to grow impossibly brighter. "That's a great name!"

Robin stares at Harry with an unreadable look. "Um, yeah. Interesting name choice."

"Thank you," Harry says, not giving the look a second thought.

"Harry," Superboy pronounces as if testing the name on his tongue.

"Don't worry," Harry tell Superboy in a murmur after realising his issue. "You can choose a name, too. Don't rush yourself."

Superboy's shoulders slowly lose tension. "Thank you."

Harry smiles at him. "No problem."

Everyone takes another few moments to absorb the wonder of flight.

* * *

Red Tornado breaks the sense of tranquillity with his announcement that they are needed at Happy Harbor powerplant and M'gann changes the ship's course. Harry speculates the type of trouble they are heading themselves into. Hopefully, they can get the trouble over quickly.

As they reach the powerplant, M'gann makes her move to land before the ship is fully entangled in a tornado Superboy notices. That sends them into a frenzy with the ship trapped within it. Harry struggles to pull himself together as the wind thrashes them all over the place, but M'gann soon successfully takes control of the ship once again and pulls them out of the tornado. She drops them all out of the bottom of the ship and into the parking lot.

There Harry instantly notices the workers of the plant running in every direction and screaming in terror. _We need to get the people out of the tornado's way._ _We need a plan._ Before Harry can open his mouth to say something, Robin is gone and his laughter can be heard. Annoyance strikes Harry. They've just arrived and one member has already taken it upon themselves to do their own thing. _This is going to end badly,_ Harry thinks. They don't have a plan and they need to act fast. Harry's training as an auror has taught him many things. First of all, identify all hazards before running blindly. Harry can tell that the source of the trouble is coming from within the building as the windows explode. They should enter through the main door but how safe that will be Harry does not know. It seems to be one of the options they have. The others run towards it, but Harry decides to find another route.

He looks to the windows once more and has an idea. Taking a few steps back, Harry begins to run before jumping high in the air. He had seen Superboy jump high before and realises he most likely can do the same thing. He grabs one of the windowpanes and forces himself through. As he enters, he quietly drops onto the platform that is suspended within the air. There he can see everyone engaging with the source of the problem - that's the second thing he learnt, finding the problem. Harry can see a robot of some sort as he hears no sound of a human heartbeat encased within. Another thing he notices along with everyone else is that the robot looks strangely identical to Red Tornado. Could this be a test of some sort? Harry doubts that. What sort of test puts the lives of other people in danger?

Third thing: find its weak points. And for that to happen, he needs to get close to whatever is attacking them. So stepping silently, Harry begins to move towards a spot above the robot. There he can gaze down below.

"My apologies," the robot says in its static voice. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

Harry takes a deep breath and waits for a distraction. Superboy gives that to him by rushing headfirst towards the robot. While the robot is occupied with Superboy, Harry jumps down from directly above the robot and lands a winning hit. The robot groans as Harry's fists collide with its head and stumbles back a little, but suddenly the robot shoves its hands in Harry's direction and he is blown back. Despite that, Harry leaves a very visible dent upon the robot's head.

Harry quickly gets up from the ground.

"And who may you be?" Mr. Twister asks Harry with a fascinated tone.

Harry no longer has the element of surprise so will have to try his best at something else. But everyone's fighting style is so chaotic and not in sync that Harry cannot find an opening. They are going to lose this battle. That is obvious.

And he is right. They lost.

* * *

Harry stays behind with M'gann on her ship as the others make their way to attack Mr. Twister.

"We need a plan," Harry says, his voice filled with irritation.

"We can call Red Tornado," M'gann suggests, her face still downtrodden at the comments Superboy made towards her.

"Adding another person is not a plan," Harry tells her. "We need a strategy. Our point of attack."

"What do you mean?" M'gann says as she steers the ship towards the chaos.

"What do we know about Mr. Twister? First of all, he is a robot of some sort."

"Robot?" M'gann says surprised. "You mean it's not a suit?"

"Yes, I heard no heartbeat and it's the reason you can't hear its thoughts. Everyone else probably thinks that there is someone human within it. That's why the others are obviously trying not to harm it too seriously."

Smile blooms upon M'gann's face. "Hello Megan," she says while hitting her head with her hand. "I have an idea."

Harry listens to M'gann's plan before the ship reaches the floor.

And this time Harry will make sure they win.


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed since the Mr. Twister incident. With the help of M'gann's plan, everyone was able to work together in order to take the robot down, even though it took longer than it should have. Harry knows for a fact that they would not have been defeated in the first place if they worked as a team and not with their own agendas. All he can hope is that this will serve as a learning experience to the others, but Harry doesn't think it will be that easy. Everyone is still too young, too inexperienced to know what it's like to work with others. They prefer to step into their individual spotlight and play to their own strengths instead of helping each other balance out their weaknesses. This will cause more unavoidable problems in the future if they don't sort themselves out now. Harry pauses. Just why is he so invested in this team when he should be planning his way back home? Maybe it's because he has no choice but to stick around until he can gain control of his magic.

Harry is within his room as night falls, but he does not sleep. Harry decides to practice his magic as he has been doing every night since his arrival. No one will disturb him. Harry is also sure that the Justice League have not bugged his room with any listening or camera devices. They don't seem like the type. So he safe to practice within the confines of his room. Harry does not think he can cast a silencing charm around his room just yet so he'll have to be quiet enough to not make any noise. To make sure Superboy or even M'gann do not hear him. Harry sits cross-legged on his bed and his eyes focus on the wardrobe resting on the opposite wall.

Raising his hand, Harry concentrates and whispers, "Accio."

Nothing happens for a while but Harry waits. Then, with a sudden jolt within the wardrobe, its doors open and a T-shirt comes floating out before landing on the palm of Harry's hand. He smiles as his fingers curl around the shirt, gripping it tightly. Harry has been practising simple charms and spells. With each charm and spell cast, Harry can feel his magical core growing strong enough to withstand wandless magic. This pleases him as he will soon be able to try out more advanced spells. He can imagine Hermione being proud of his quick progress and Ron cheering him on. Ron and Hermione – he misses them dearly. Harry can still remember the day they got married and Ron's tearful face as he watched Hermione walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful that day and Harry made sure to tell her that. Hermione glowed with happiness in response and hugged him. Even Harry couldn't help but have a few tears escape him. Their small group was growing up and they deserved it after all they had been through. They deserve happiness where they could find it. Ron and Hermione had found happiness within each other and Harry was glad to see it. They mean the world to him. That's why he needs to go home. To be with the people who care the most.

Harry thinks back to Superman. The man still has not come to see them and it's been sending Superboy into a foul mood. It's obvious to Harry that Superboy has issues with his anger. He always seems to quickly snap at anyone that vaguely annoys him. _It's because he realises the truth,_ Harry thinks, _and is trying his best to deny it._ The truth being that Superman does not care about him. If Superboy has come to that realisation then his whole world has collapsed around him. Still, Superboy dares to hope as whenever a Justice League member enters the sanctuary, Superboy's heart beats faster than usual before slowing down when he realises it's not Superman. All Harry wants to do now is tell Superboy that he does not need the man who literally abandoned him but Harry does not think he will listen. It will be hard for Superboy to get rid of any thoughts to do with Superman when he is constantly compared to him. Unlike Superboy, Harry has no lost love for Superman. Hell, if Superman finally accepts them Harry doubts he would even care. To Harry, Superman is nothing and will continue to be nothing.

A sound from outside his room breaks Harry from his thoughts. Someone is awake and by the heavy beating of footsteps, Harry can tell it's Superboy. Interested in why the kid is awake, Harry gets up off his bed and strolls out to the hallway but Superboy is nowhere to be seen. By the sounds of it, he must have gone to the main room. So Harry follows while making sure his own footsteps stay silent. In the main hall, Harry sees Superboy sitting on a sofa. He is gazing out of one of the only windows within this strange building. He looks melancholy under the light of the moon as a blank look fills his face. From this distance, Harry can also see the sky. It appears to him like a never-ending abyss with the power to swallow them whole.

Harry steps forward and creates a little noise with his feet to make his presence known. Superboy quickly turns to Harry as if he has been caught red-handed doing something he shouldn't. Harry's heart breaks a little. Harry remembers the day Superboy saw the moon for the first time. The same day they met each other and Superman – the man who is meant to be their father. He was filled with so much optimism that the man would see his usefulness and would accept him. That didn't happen.

"Hey," Harry says as he slowly makes his way over to the sofa. "Heard you were up. Can't sleep?"

Superboy continues to stare at Harry before replying. "Yeah, something like that."

Harry sits down. "Is everything all right? You seem kind of distant."

It takes a while for Superboy to respond as he turns back towards the moon. When he does, his voice is meek and tired as if he has been depleted of anger and this is all that's left. "Why… Why do you think he hasn't come to visit us?"

And there it is. The question Superboy wishes to ask any one of the Justice League members. It isn't Superboy's pride that stops him from asking. It's the possibility that whatever the answer may be will confirm the true feelings of Superman – that he simply doesn't care enough about them.

"Do you want the truth?" Harry asks with care. He doesn't know how Superboy will react, but he deserves to hear the truth. No matter how much it may hurt.

Superboy nods, still watching the moon.

"He doesn't trust us," Harry tells him as he shifts in his seat to get more comfortable. "That's why he's been avoiding us. He is most likely thinking there is a chance that we are still under Lex Luthor's control. So he doesn't want to get close to us. Most of all, we were made to replace him and I think that somewhat terrifies him. That someone can steal his DNA and try to make something strong enough to take him down."

Silence fills the room, and Harry thinks he may have said too much for Superboy to handle but he soon speaks up.

"But we're not like that," he says, closing his eyes as if Harry's words struck a nerve. "And no one is controlling us. We're not under Luthor's control anymore. I thought… I thought maybe he would accept us, accept me."

"You're putting him too high upon a pedestal. You forget that no one can be incredibly perfect and all-loving. He is a flawed being and perfectly capable of making countless mistakes. You look towards him as a perfect idol that can do no wrong and that's what's going to get you hurt."

It's plain to see that Superboy wants to argue against what Harry just said but he chooses not to. Instead, he decides to say, "So what do I do now?"

Harry smiles at the question. "Find who you are. You aren't Superman and can never be him."

Those words make Superboy flinch back in shock. Superboy looks at Harry, a wounded expression flashing across his face.

"But," Harry continues, "that doesn't stop you from defining who you are as a person, as a hero of your own. Don't become Superman. Become something greater than he will ever be."

Superboy looks down at his hands. "Thank you," he says, voice cracking.

And Harry remains next to him, viewing the moon as Superboy cries.

* * *

The next morning is a typical one, to say the least. M'gann begins her announcement of the human food she will try to make for breakfast. This time she wishes to try and make pancakes which are relatively easy and simple. So Harry thinks of joining her in her baking attempt as he is starving. Years with the Dursley's taught Harry how to make his own food so he is proud enough to call himself an experienced cook. This just makes having to pretend to not know how to cook all the more annoying. However, it's the only option he has if he does not want to appear suspicious. The reason being Harry has been catching glimpses of Robin looking his way. This has been happening ever since he chose his name in M'gann's ship. Harry wonders if Batman told Robin to keep an eye on him. It wouldn't be far-fetched to believe that. So being more careful it is.

"Oh no," M'gann cries out. She is looking through one of the kitchen cupboards while standing on tiptoes. "There are no eggs. We can't make pancakes without eggs."

"We can make a trip to the grocery store," Harry says. "They should be open about now and I don't think Superboy will be waking up any time soon."

"That's a great idea!" M'gann tells Harry as she turns her internal happiness dial up to a hundred. "We should hurry though. Robin and Wally are joining us."

Harry blinks. "Why?"

"I invited them to hang out with us. Sadly, Kaldur can't make it because of some issues down at Atlantis. He promises to join next time."

"Oh, okay." It seems like Harry has to put his carefulness into action now that Robin is on his way. Harry was hoping for a relaxing day, but it seems like fate has other plans for him.

Harry's sighs but doesn't say anything more as he and M'gann make their way down to the grocery store. It takes them thirty minutes from Mount Justice to arrive there and Harry grabs one of the trolleys.

"We should stock up on other groceries as well," M'gann says, pulling out a piece of paper from her jean pocket. "Let's see here… We need to definitely get eggs first. Then milk and butter, of course. And–"

Harry zones out as they walk down the toiletry aisle. There Harry sees someone that catches his attention. There is a young woman standing near the display of toothpastes. Harry doesn't find this weird, but what he does find different is how the woman appears. She has long and thick black hair that reaches down to her shoulders. Her skin is a sickly pale shade that it almost looks like dirty snow. She is wearing a leather jacket which says some obscure foreign words on the back and her leather trousers are being held up by a studded black belt. Harry cannot see her face as her back is towards him, but a feeling gnaws at Harry and he doesn't know why. It calls for him to come close but Harry ignores it.

" –rry? Harry? You there?" M'gann's voice brings him back to reality.

"Sorry," Harry quickly apologises. "I didn't hear what you said."

M'gann looks over him with a worried expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just blanked out for a second. Didn't get enough sleep last night."

 _So much for not acting suspiciously._ Harry hopes that's convincing enough for her to stop asking questions and it is. She doesn't say anything more other than, "Do you want to get the flour and I'll get the eggs?"

"Sure."

Harry pushes the trolley around to find the aisle which holds the flour. It takes him about five minutes of following floor signs before he finds it is as this grocery store is the largest in town. Harry cranes his neck to look up as the flour they need is high above him. Harry doesn't think he can reach it with his short arms, but that does not stop him from trying. If he jumped, he could grab it with ease but there are too many people around him doing their own daily shopping. He cannot bring attention to himself. Unexpectedly, a hand appears from behind him and grabs the flour Harry needs.

"Here," a soft and almost sleepy voice says.

Harry quickly turns around, too stunned to say anything. It's the woman from before. The one in all black. She is standing right beside him with the flour in her hand. This time Harry can clearly see her face. The woman has an unnerving beauty about her. It is as if someone stretched the face of a pretty doll over a human head and her face is as pale as the rest of her body. She also wears black make up which causes the colour of her skin to become more pronounced, but that isn't the most uncomfortable thing about the woman. Harry did not hear anyone walking right behind him. He did not _hear_ her steps.

"Aren't you going to take it?" The woman asks, a small smile dancing upon her face.

"Who are you?" Harry blurts out, not caring about politeness or the flour.

Her smile widens but it does not reach her black eyes. "And here I thought you would remember me?"

What is this woman talking about? Remember her? Why would Harry remember her? The strange feeling from earlier returns at full force. Harry instantly recognises this feeling. It's the same sensation Harry felt when standing in front of Voldemort in the forbidden forest. When Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said the spell which destroyed the horcrux found within Harry's scar. It is a feeling of…

"Death," Harry murmurs, unable to take his eyes off her. His body is too numb to move.

She laughs with all teeth. "Bingo. Took you long enough. I thought I would come and check up on you. See how you are adjusting in this world."

"Wait, this world? You mean…"

"Yep," she says popping the 'p'. "You're in a whole new place. One with no wizarding world. How's that for a fun new life? Plus, I was waiting for you to contact me, but you never did. So I thought I'll make things quicker and find you."

That is a lie. It has to be. There's no way that the wizarding world does not exist. That would mean… Horror fills Harry. Ron and Hermione. That would mean _they're not here_. Harry tries to steady his breath.

"What are you talking about?" The words rip out of Harry although his tongue feels dead in his mouth.

Death peers down at Harry with a baffled look. "Don't you remember?"

"What?" Harry bites out. "What am I meant to remember?"

"Oh Harry," Death says. "There must've been something wrong with the spell."

"What spell? What are you talking about?" Harry can feel his voice rising and other people's gaze starting to follow them.

"Harry," Death replies in a strangely calm manner. "You died."


	5. Chapter 5

In his previous lifetime, Harry had met Death on three different occasions and in three different forms.

Although, it did not happen right away. He recalls a specific day in which he had been working in his greenhouse at the back of Grimmauld Place. He had got himself a new plant – a valerian, to be exact – and was excited to place it along with the other plants he had been growing for the past two years. At the age of twenty-one, Harry had reintroduced himself to the arts of herbology and was surprisingly enjoying it now that he wasn't being forced to complete tedious tasks. It was also peaceful when comparing it to his job as an auror. Here he did not have to deal with runaway Death Eaters or annoying politicians that try to win his favour. He simply had to take care of them with the many instructions found within a herbology book he bought on a whim.

Carrying the plant pot in hand, Harry moved over to a specific plot of ground he had prepared for the valerian. He had chosen the plot of ground because of the almost desert-like dirt found. According to the herbology book, valerians don't need too much water to grow and can be perfectly raised in the desert if cared for properly. So picking up a small shovel, he begins the hard work of trying to break through the dry ground. When Harry is halfway through digging up the hole, the sudden sound of his shovel colliding against something metal rings out. Harry froze up and peered down the hole. Using his shovel once again, Harry hits the ground at the exact same spot and the sound appeared once more. It sounded close to the surface, so Harry drops the shovel and uses his hands to search for whatever object was there. He soon finds it. A ring. Harry pulled it out and brushed the dirt off the jewel connected to the ring. Harry recognised it.

The resurrection stone.

While in a state of shock, the stone disconnects from the ring and Harry's reflexes catch it before it could fall to the ground. Then at the corner of his eye, a figure appeared outside his greenhouse. Harry could not see the figure clearly as the windows in his greenhouse had a misty element to them. But Harry knew who was outside. He could make out that the figure was encased in a black cloak and his blood ran cold. He dropped the resurrection stone back into the hole and the figure vanished. Not caring for the plant, Harry rushed back into his house.

He did not leave his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

The second time Harry had met Death was a few months after the first incident. He had gone to the park to enjoy the unnatural sunny day and it seemed like other people had the same idea. The park was full to the brim with people enjoying the first signs of the summer sun since the dreary rainfalls that happened last week. Harry made sure to wear some sun protection as his skin would easily fry. It had been his day off from work, so he wished to enjoy himself. He chose to sit on a bench near a pond and watched young ducklings follow their mother around. He stayed watching them until the sun cream no longer protected him and he could feel his skin heating up. So he began to make his way home but was stopped as he made it to the park gates.

"Excuse me," a high-pitched voice calls out from behind him.

Harry pauses and turns at the sound. Before him was a little girl; her hair sleeked back into a high ponytail and was wearing a frilly blue dress. This made her stand out amongst the crowd as the dress was horrendous to the point Harry had to squint to comprehend the thing. The girl took no offence to his reaction. Instead, she continued to smile at him.

"Yes?" Harry had replied while wondering where the girl's parents were. "Are you lost or something?"

"Oh no," the girl said shaking her head. "It's just that you drop something."

Harry knew for a fact he dropped nothing. "I think you're mistaken."

"No, I'm not," the girl interrupted. She then stretches out her arm and resting on her palm was a stick. A wand Harry knew too well.

He thought he had left it in Dumbledore's grave, but there it was in the hands of a little girl. The Elder Wand – it called out to him to take it but Harry resisted the urge. Spinning around on his feet, Harry walked towards the park gates once again, ignoring the little girl.

"You can't keep running away," the little girl yells, annoyance in her voice. "You'll have to accept. Sooner or later."

* * *

Harry was sat next to his kitchen table when he had met Death for the third time. The day had started normally, and Harry had come down from his room to make some food. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed three objects resting on the large dining table.

It was the Deathly Hallows.

Hot lava churned in the pit of Harry's stomach and filled him with rage. It took several minutes for Harry to calm down. During that time, Harry sat down next to the objects. He stared at them. _Why is it so persistent?_ He thought as he folded his arms, the urge to touch them being too high for him to handle. Harry wanted nothing more than to throw them right out of the window, but he knew they would appear again. In what way Harry did not know. He wanted this to be over. He had enough of Death's game. So with a resisted sigh, Harry gave up. He lost and would give Death what it wanted. What else could he do? This would keep happening until Death wears him down. It succeeded. Harry was tired. He wanted this to be over.

Harry placed his hand over the resurrection stone. Death soon materialised before him. It wasn't in the form of the black ghost Harry had first seen or that of a little girl in a horrendous dress. Death wore the skin of an old man with a cane in his hand, as if too weak to stand on its legs. It beamed at Harry.

"So you accept?" Death said, walking towards the chair opposite Harry. It sat down and placed the cane on the table. Staring under wrinkled eyelids, Death awaited his answer.

Harry did not know if this was the right choice. He could not be sure of himself, but it was the only choice he seemingly had. Death would not stop.

So he nodded.

* * *

He died.

Knowing this makes the trip back to Mount Justice a difficult one. Harry tries his best to interact with M'gann as they walk out of the grocery store with bags of food in hand, but right now, Harry cannot stand her bright and bubbly personality. He wants to be left alone to deal with what he had been told. To mourn the loss of friends. To mourn his _own_ death. Harry always believed that after the death of Voldemort things would get better. That he would never have to go through another tragedy. He is proven wrong. Life is never easy, Harry knows this. But why? Why him? Harry never once complained about what he has been through or wished it upon another person. He took the responsibility given to him in stride and made the best out of a terrible path he had been given. Now that life has gone along with those he loves.

He feels numb as M'gann's chatter flows through his ears and gives a strained laugh when she makes a joke. Thankfully, she does not notice his odd behaviour. Maybe Harry is used to acting as if everything is okay that no one else can tell. He has had a lot of practice in his _past life_. Past life – Harry is never going to get used to saying that. Not when his memories are still so fresh. Harry, in a morbid second, thinks of who must have come to his funeral. He imagines the Weasely family there along with the newly joined family member, Hermione. Her sitting down in a seat, her arms around her pregnant stomach. He thinks of Andromeda Tonks holding Teddy. Oh, how he has forgotten about Teddy. The boy loses a godfather without even realising it being as young as he is. Kingsley must have been there too to say farewell as the Minister of Magic and as a friend. Did the wizarding world grieve for his death? Ever immortalised as the boy-who-lived and the man-who-conquered? Was there even a funeral at all? This he will never know.

Death has decided to stay by Harry and trek along on their journey back to the cave. "Your friend will not be able to see me," Death tells Harry when he didn't even ask. She stands to the left of him, her dark eyes following his every movement. Harry knows why she is shadowing him. It's to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Harry wants to explode at her, yell what could he do to himself that hasn't been already done? He can feel himself breaking apart. The glue which has been holding Harry together all his life now leaving him, but Harry is able to keep himself composed. For a little while, that is.

When they all reach the cave, Harry becomes hyper-aware of his surroundings. He notices Superboy, Robin and Wally waiting for them in the kitchen. They seem to be talking about how frustrating it is to wait for their next mission. Well, Wally and Robin are talking about that while Superboy just listens. M'gann and Harry begin to take out the essential ingredients for pancakes and put the rest of the stuff away. Harry's breath becomes short as he does this but not out of exhaustion. He needs to be alone and quickly. He excuses himself from the room, aware of Superboy and Robin staring at him as he heads to the bathroom. Only Death follows.

He makes it to the bathroom just in time and locks the door. In a blink of an eye, Harry finds himself on the floor struggling to breathe. He tries to steady his breath, but nothing seems to be working. Harry's body feels too large in a world so small. A hand caresses his back and Death wraps her arms around him. He can't breathe, he tries to tell her. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ The words repeat in his head as he grasps his throat. Harry can see Death's lips moving, telling him something. But he cannot hear her. He cannot hear anything. His vision begins to fade at the corners of his eyes.

Then everything turns black.

* * *

It takes a while before Harry comes to his surroundings, but he is no longer in the bathroom. The room – if you could call it that – is a blinding white and Harry gaze upon the faint outlines of a train in the distance. He notices that he is sitting on a bench on the train platform. He's back at King's Cross station. The place where he had met Dumbledore when he had taken the killing curse for the second time. Did he die again?

"You didn't die," says a voice, cutting through his thoughts. It is Death and she is sat beside him with a worried expression. "I brought you here to help you calm down."

Harry says nothing in reply. What could he say? That he was grateful? He found out that he was dead and now alone in a new strange world. How could he thank her for that? When Harry chose to become the Master of Death, he thought that it would mean taking control of Death but that was wrong. It means becoming her companion. Her equal. Death did not have control over Harry just like Harry did not have control over Death. He accepted this with ease. Harry never wanted the powers of the Deathly Hallows in the first place, but Death chose him as her master for that reason. And just like always, Harry has no choice but to accept what he's given in life.

"Breathe, Harry."

But breathing does not come easy. He is still short of breath and gasping for air.

"Follow my breathing," Death tells Harry, her arms still around him.

And he does. Breathe in. He holds it for a few seconds. Breathe out. Breathe in. Hold it for a few seconds. Breathe out. He loses track of how many breathing in and breathing out he does before he is able to regain control of his body. That's how he notices his head between his legs. Death must have moved him to help. Harry sits up straight after a while, his head feeling more clear. Death's arms tighten and Harry's head is now in the nook of her neck. She is stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort. Harry wants to push her away, but he can't bring himself to. Instead, tears seep from his eyes.

It must have been at least an hour before the tears stop. Harry's throat is dry and his nose completely stuffy, but he does not move from the spot in Death's arms. He stays there, accepting the warmth she offers.

"Feeling better?" Death asked, her warm breath brushing against his hair.

"No," Harry says, his own voice hoarse. He is not okay, and he doesn't think he will ever be. His life has been turned upside down. He has lost his only family. What can he look forward to now?

"I know you're in shock, but things will be better here. In this world, I mean. No one here will know who you are, and they cannot use you without your permission. You can mourn what you've lost, but do not let that take away from what you've gained. You can have a family once more, but only if you let it happen."

"How…," Harry begins, "how did I die?"

Death sighs. "There was an accident at the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries. The remaining Death Eaters had planned an attack. You and Ron pursued them into the Death Chamber. You both attacked them, but Ron stood too close to the Vale. You didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, so you push him out of the way. A spell hit you and you fell into the void."

So he died saving Ron? Is he–?

"He is fine," Death says, sensing his next question. "He survived at the cost of your life. I found you in the Vale, your soul wandering around. I got you out, but I could not bring you back to life. Not in that world, at least. So I brought you here and placed you in a body that you can call your own. I think the trauma of dying was far too great that you wiped it from your memory."

Harry is thankful that Ron is fine. Harry will gladly die saving a friend. He had died to protect Hogwarts. In some sort of grisly humour, Harry thinks, _I guess the third time's a charm._

"Before I send you back," Death utters, breaking apart from Harry, "there is something I must give you. Something which belongs only to you."

Harry looks up at her curiously. With a wave of her hand, they appear once again. The Deathly Hallows. They float before him and Harry stretches his arms to grab them. The invisibility cloak still feels soft as the day he got it. The Elder Wand warms the palm of his right hand as if greeting an old friend. The resurrection stone is heavy as he wears it on his ring finger. The Deathly Hallows tingle in union at being reunited with their master. They are at home.

"You must go back now. You cannot stay here forever."

Harry reluctantly nods, and Death sends him back.

He awakens once more and this time with Batman standing over him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's attention would have trailed off and noticed how he is resting in a bed in the medical ward if not for the man dressed as a bat. He stands close to Harry's bed, his own mind focusing on a transparent screen being emitted from his arm. Harry doesn't know how that's possible, but he doesn't question it. A lot of things in this world do not make sense, especially with the brand-new technology found. Harry considers himself technologically illiterate after how his life had been practically void of electronic machinery. After all, his magic is known to be sensitive around certain equipment. Thankfully, there have been no incidents so far because Harry doesn't know how he will be able to explain himself if there had been a sudden explosion. Harry glances up at Batman and wonders if he should interrupt the man from whatever he is doing, but the concentrated frown that overtakes Batman's features tells Harry he should not. Although, he decides too anyway.

"Umm, hi?" Harry hums out, catching Batman's sharp attention. A split second of shock takes over Batman's face, but it disappears as quickly as it comes.

Harry internally cringes. The 'hi' sounds more like a question than anything, but Batman makes no comment on it. Instead, he clicks a button on his suit and the screen from his arm disintegrates. Batman's attention is now completely on him and Harry regrets ever saying anything. Not because he finds the man intimidating but because he knows what's coming next. The questions, that is. He will have to swiftly think up an excuse to explain why he is in the medical ward. Harry should have kept sleeping until he left. What he'll say he doesn't–

"Your vitals are normal," Batman says, disrupting Harry from his thoughts, "and you don't have a concussion from when your head hit the ground. You seem to be doing well."

Harry blinks. Those words are not something he suspected would come out of Batman's mouth. He thinks of the first time he met Batman and how the man growled out demands for answers. This is different from that time and Harry can tell because of how Batman's voice is a little softer than usual as if he is treading lightly. But why? Is it because he is a child? Harry guesses that, in terms of physicality, he is about the same age as Robin so there was no reason to treat him differently. Harry also guesses that Batman and the rest of the Justice League are still suspicious of him and Superboy. Harry did not understand what was happening, but he chose to reply.

"Oh, okay," is the only thing Harry could bring himself to say and it seems like Batman did not expect more as he continued to talk.

"Superboy found you unconscious and brought you here," he explains, his deep voice reverberating through the room. "Then he contacted us."

So Superboy found him? Harry imagines that it must have given him a fright. He'll have to apologise to him the next time he sees him. And by 'us', Batman most likely means the Justice League. It couldn't have been that serious that Superboy contacted them. He must have been out for at least two hours. Or had he?

"How long was I out cold?" Harry asks, dreading the answer.

"You've been out for nine days."

Harry presses his lips together in a thin line. Now Harry can understand why Batman is acting the way he is. Superboy finds him collapsed in the bathroom with seemingly no explanation and he hadn't awakened for nine days when test results probably showed him to be fine. No wonder Batman looked surprised when he saw Harry conscious. No one most likely knew when Harry would wake up if nine days had passed. He truly owes Superboy an apology. Maybe a gift even.

"Harry," Batman calls out. This is the first time Batman used his name. "What happened at the store?"

"The store?" Harry repeats. Why would Batman bring up his trip with M'gann?

"I checked the CCTV cameras. You were talking to a black-haired woman before you collapsed. Your behaviour from the footage indicates that you somehow know her."

 _Oh shit._ Batman saw him talking to Death. He needs to think fast. He needs to–

"Tell him a slight truth," a voice says from the end of Harry's bed.

Harry almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of Death, but he is able to keep himself stock-still. He forces his eyes not to instantly follow her but keeps his attention solely on Batman. _A slight truth? What truth can I use?_ A thought flashes through Harry's head.

"I do. Know her, I mean," Harry starts. Batman says nothing, waiting for him to carry on. "I met her back in the lab. The place I was made. I'm not like Superboy. I never passed the final tests to become Superman's 'perfect' clone. I was going to be terminated."

The final word causes a twitch in Batman's hands, but his face betrays nothing. So Harry resumes his story.

"The woman was one of the doctors there. She didn't want anything to do with the experiments anymore. Not after the fact that I wasn't the only one who was going to be terminated. There were others before me. Other experiments that had failed. She wanted them to stop but could not find a way. So she tried to save me. Instead of taking me to a room in which I was meant to be killed, she took me to a cave deep within the building and kept me there until she could find a way out. Then Robin and the others infiltrated the lab. She knew we had to leave. There was… There was an accident, so I had to leave without her. I thought she didn't make it, but it turns out she did."

Harry makes sure to be as vague as he possibly can about the 'accident', so he can let Batman's imagination run wild. Basically, make his mind do all the work for him. And by the looks of it, it is. Batman's frown deepens the more his tale goes on and his body tenses up at the vague mention of the incident. Harry should feel guilty lying to Batman when it seems like he wants to help. Well, it is not a full-on lie. There are aspects of truth scattered within the story, especially when Death did save him but in her own way. She had brought him to this world to have a new beginning and gave him a strange body to live in. This makes Harry question whether the body he currently inhabits was soulless before he entered its body or had the previous soul died? Harry internally shakes himself from those thoughts. There is no use thinking about it now. The body is now his.

"And she found you." Batman states, not questions.

Harry nods. "And then suddenly, I couldn't breathe anymore. It's the reason I collapsed. I could not stop thinking about the accident. I thought she died."

"You mean to say you had a panic attack."

"Yes," Harry agrees with his observation.

Batman stays silent for a while as if contemplating the approach to his next question. But before he can ask, a knock vibrates itself through the door. Batman turns his head towards the sound and Harry moves his gaze to glance at Death. She is sat on the edge of his bed with a book in hand. Harry almost snorts at the title of the book. _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ , it reads. Death catches sight of Harry's almost amused expression and smiles.

"Don't worry," Death remarks, while using her fingers to turn to the next page. "I'll make sure he doesn't find out that your 'truth' is somewhat a lie."

 _That's good_ , Harry almost says but he quickly holds his tongue.

The door opens and Superboy steps in. The first thing Harry notes is that Superboy doesn't seem to be surprised as to see Batman here. He actually nods his head as a greeting before his eyes catch sight of Harry, awake. He almost stumbles forward in surprise before rushing to Harry side. Harry opens his mouth to say something, but he finds himself trapped in a warm and tight hug. Harry can feel guilty about this, about Superboy. The kid must've been incredibly worried. When Superboy pulls back, Harry hears the door click and Batman is gone. For now, that is. He no doubt has more questions. Harry has never been so grateful for Superboy then that moment. It buys Harry more time to think up answers. Harry scans Superboy's face. There he notices the dark bags under his eyes as if he had not slept for days, but the pure joy at seeing Harry awake causes his face to glow.

"You're awake," Superboy says, his voice wavering. "When I found you, I thought that you would never wake up."

A feeling of sadness gnaws at Harry's heart. As much as Harry does not want to admit it, there is someone in this world that relies on him and considers him family. Superboy does not have much here. Not with a father that denies their existence. Harry knows that it will take him a long time to process his own death and the loss of his family, but… As Death said, he also has a family here through Superboy. Harry cannot deny him that. So he does not.

"I'm sorry," Harry consoles. "I never meant for this to happen. I'm better now. Do not worry too much."

"How can I not worry? You were out cold for days and no one knew why. Even the Justice League could not figure it out. They were all stumped. And… And he visited."

Sensing Superboy's hesitation, Harry knows the answer. "You mean to say Superman visited?"

"Yeah," Superboy replies. "Batman thought if anyone knows more about your condition, it would be Superman being kryptonian and all. But even he did not understand what was happening to you. He could not explain why you weren't waking up."

"You were not because you were still processing your sudden death," Death clarifies, still reading her book. "If I had woken you up sooner, it would have sent you into shock and caused another panic attack. And I thought you did not want others to see you in that state."

Harry will have to hold his thanks to Death until they are alone.

"Well, I'm awake now," Harry says. "How are the others?"

"They're good. We had our next mission. It was meant to be a covert recon mission. To observe and report."

Harry notes Superboy looks a little sheepish as he says that. "Let me guess it did not turn out that way."

Superboy blushes in embarrassment and gives a small laugh. "No, it did not."

Superboy then goes on to describe the details of the mission. That their job was to figure out why the shipments of Venom, a dangerous performance enhancing drug, was cut off even though the place of production were operating at full capacity. That's when things went wrong. Everyone ran off to do their own thing once again. However, it is there they figured out who this shipment of Venom was being collected by. They were able to stop the collection in time and, in the chaos of it all, they were able to select a leader. They chose Aqualad. Harry smiles throughout the story.

"You guys did good," Harry praises. He feels proud of the team for finally learning from their past mistakes. Now missions will run more smoothly with a leader involved. Aqualad is the right choice in Harry's eyes.

Superboy grins in return. "What do you want to do now? I'm free for the entire day. M'gann and the others went out for lunch."

Harry hums in thought. "We can cook something and think of your name, if you want?"

"My name?" Superboy says stunned.

"Yeah, I can't keep calling you Superboy. Can I now?"

"Aww," Death coos as she places her book down. "Look at you boys bonding. I knew this world was a good one."

Harry wants nothing more than to send her a heated glare, so he decides to ignore her instead.

"Okay," is Superboy's answer.

They make their way to the kitchen, but Death does not follow.

* * *

Harry checks the cupboards and realises that there are enough ingredients to make spaghetti bolognese. So he cracks on with that. In the meanwhile, Superboy is sat near the kitchen table with a laptop in hand. He is searching up names which direct him to websites for new mothers. A look of frustration fills Superboy's face indicating to Harry that he does not like a lot of the names on the screen.

"Any names good?" Harry asks as he seeks out a large saucepan. He finds it in one of the lower cupboards and places it on the stove. Then turns up the heat.

"No," Superboy growls out. "Just who names their kids Elijah? Or Sebastian? Or even Bruce?"

Harry snorts. "A lot of people do."

Harry adds a tablespoon of oil to the pan and waits a while before adding onions, carrots and other vegetables. He stirs them until soft.

"Well, those people are idiots," he huffs out.

Harry bursts out laughing at Superboy's childish answer as he increases the heat to medium-high and adds mincemeat to the pan. "Are there any names you find okay?"

"Not even that."

After the mincemeat has turned brown all over, Harry adds two tins of plum tomatoes, some basil, one beef stock cube and some tomato purée to add more flavour. He stirs the content of the pot while breaking up the plum tomatoes with a wooden spoon. This takes him back. Harry has always been proud of his cooking. He will even say that he is on par with Molly Weasley. After all, she did begin to teach him some of her home-made recipes. Those were fun times. He will miss them dearly but will always be reminded of them no matter what he does. If he had to remember Molly Weasley in any way, it would be through her cooking. So Harry is glad that he retains his ability to bake. He's glad he can remember her in this way.

Harry brings the pot down to a simmer and places the wooden spoon onto a plate. Stepping away from the stove, Harry strolls over to Superboy and peers down at the screen. There are names like Lucas, Ethan, Jacob and many more but none of them really click. Superboy continues to scroll down the screen. It's then a name catches Harry's eye.

"Stop," Harry calls out and Superboy listens. He stops scrolling. Harry lifts a finger and points to a name. "How about that?"

"Conner?" Superboy tests on his tongue.

"Yeah, you look like a Conner."

Superboy raises an eyebrow. "How does one look like a name?"

"I don't know," Harry says between a smile. "You just do. Do you like it?"

"Conner," he repeats before his lips turn upwards in a grin of his own. "Yeah, I do."

"So Conner it is."

Superboy – no, Conner – lowers the screen of the laptop and closes it, his reason for needing it no longer there and Harry returns back to his cooking. He finishes cooking the spaghetti bolognese in about an hour and thirty minutes.

"Conner," Harry beams out. It takes a while for Conner to respond as he is still adjusting to his new name. "Can you set up the table?"

"Yeah."

Conner gets up and searches the cupboards for plates and cutlery. When he finds them, he sets them gently on the table. By that time, the food is ready and Harry picks up the two pots - one filled with the sauce and the other the spaghetti. Harry places them onto the table. Soon both Conner and Harry find themselves eating in comfortable silence and in celebration of Conner's new name.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's lovely to meet you, Harry."

 _Is it really?_ Harry thinks but he does not voice the words. His mind goes back to how he got here, in his current situation.

A day has passed since he had awoken from his trip to King's Cross. During that time, Batman had returned to Mount Justice and called for Harry to undergo more tests at one of their state-of-the-art laboratories. The reason being a panic attack does not cause someone to stay unconscious for nine days without there being some underlying condition. Something that Batman may have missed in earlier tests at the cave. Harry knew as Batman led him through the building to one of the medical wards that this would mean more questions coming his way. So he had to be on guard as to make sure that nothing catches him off. Death is not here to help him this time. He had himself to rely on to get him through this ordeal.

Thankfully, the tests were quite simple. It consisted of placing him under machines and scanning his body for anything out of the ordinary. Harry can plainly see that this laboratory had better equipment than the cave. Maybe that's why Batman thought he could find out what was wrong with Harry despite everything being truly fine. It was not like Harry could tell him that he had been in a purgatory-type realm with Death. That would be quite the story to tell. But this turned Harry's thoughts to the question of when would he reveal his magic? Harry had no reason to hide any more. There was no Statute of Secrecy or a wizarding world. There was nothing keeping Harry back from telling his secret. Most of all, from what Harry had seen so far, the Justice League seem to be one of the good guys and would not use a child to further their own goals. That cannot be said for Lex Luthor. Harry had heard stories of that man from Robin. He was one of Superman's greatest enemies, but he had no superpowers of his own. The man used his intelligence to win his battles.

Harry found that much more terrifying to go up against than a fight with Superman. This is because with physical fights one could easily predict where the next punch would hit or what common tricks a person uses and turn that against them. A person with a strategy, a plan is much more unpredictable as they could win a fight without ever lifting a finger. This bothered Harry because why would Luthor let Conner and Harry go without causing a fight? He should be trying his best to get them back, but he was not. He was strangely silent. That's how Harry knew Luthor was planning something. What it was, Harry did not know nor did he have the means to find out. The Justice League probably thought the same things as well. After all, they knew Luthor the best. Superman knew Luthor better.

So who should Harry tell his secret to first? Maybe the team? Could they keep it a secret? Harry did not want the Justice League finding out about his abilities just yet. Not when they are still suspicious of him and Conner. Finding out he has magic would raise more questions. Harry absolutely trusted Conner to keep this a secret. The boy had too much faith in Harry to ever betray him. He did not know about the rest, especially Robin. Harry was sure Robin reports back to Batman on how well he and Conner have adjusted to their new life. To make sure that they are still not under control because that was a possibility. Harry did not know what type of experiments were done to this body, but Death had assured him that he was not under their control. That he was his own person.

So he should tell the team. And only the team.

Harry was lying down as he stared up at the plain ceiling, machines whizzing around him. He was getting bored as his mind wandered away from thoughts about Luthor and magic. He could hear Batman tapping away on a keyboard, making notes of results. Could these machines find out why Harry's new body had failed the Cadmus experiments? This was something Harry had always wondered. What made his body different from Conner's? Harry wanted to know in case it caused problems in the future. He did not want his body to suddenly break down in the middle of a fight. That would not be fun.

The clicking of the keyboard stopped. "You can get up."

And Harry did. He pulled himself up off the bed and hopped onto his feet. The machines which whizzed around Harry had frozen and were hanging in the air like ghostly limbs. They were a strange thing to look at and Harry could not help but be fascinated by them. Technology had come such a long way. Even though they were nothing like magic which could heal without a scar, they were incredible in their own right. In Harry's previous world, there were no such things as actual holograms or a secret superhero base which floated above the earth. Those were things of fiction. Just like magic had been.

"Your test results are in the clear," Batman said but Harry could hear the slight waver in his tone. It sounded like… dissatisfaction? Like as if he had not got the results he wanted. Harry didn't think Batman wanted something to be wrong with Harry, so he was most likely annoyed that he could not figure out what caused his long sleep.

"So I'm free to go back to the cave?" Harry asked heading over to grab his shoes and puts them on.

Batman nodded and Harry almost sighed with relief. _No questions._

When Harry is done with his shoes, Batman shows him through the door and into the main room which held the Zeta-Tube. Although, it was already activated when they arrived.

"Recognise: Superman; 0-1, Wonder Woman; 0-3," a disembodied female voice announced.

Harry froze up at the names. Superman. This would be the second time Harry had come face-to-face with him. Harry would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Batman," Wonder Woman called as she steps out of the Zeta-Tube with Superman. "I've been trying to find you. There is something we need–"

She caught sight of Harry before she can finish her sentence and she paused. Her gaze flickered to Superman who was staring at Harry with a blank expression. There was an awkward silence that filled the room, but Harry broke it before the others could find their words.

"I'm heading off," Harry said to Batman, refusing to acknowledge the presence of Superman.

"Wait," Wonder Woman said in a sudden flurry and gained a look from Superman. She ignored him. "I don't think I introduced myself to you properly."

Harry raised an eyebrow. _What's she doing?_

She smiled at Harry despite his look. "I'm Wonder Woman, and you are?"

Harry had no issues with Wonder Woman so there was no reason to be rude or anything other than polite. So he decided to say, "I'm Harry."

Superman's gaze snapped back to Harry. He was probably surprised to hear his name.

"It's lovely to meet you, Harry," Wonder Woman beamed.

This brings him to now. To present times. Harry wants nothing more than to leave.

"Yeah," he says in reply. "It's nice to meet you, too."

The awkward silence returns.

"I should really go," Harry explains. "The others are waiting for me."

Harry can see Superman almost relax at his words and annoyance flashes through Harry. He knows his existence makes Superman uneasy but seeing it makes Harry's blood boil. Harry forces himself to calm down. He does not need to make a scene. Not for him at least. He does not deserve the time and attention.

"So you've joined the young team? How are you finding it?"

 _What's with the questions?_ Harry wants to snap at Wonder Woman but he doesn't.

"It's good," Harry responds curtly, hoping the short answers will make her lose interest in him.

It doesn't. It makes things worse.

"That's great. I'm glad to hear that," she says through a soft smile. "I remember when I first left Themyscira. I didn't know what journeys would be before me. I wish you the best in yours."

 _Is this meant to mean something?_ But Harry chooses to say, "Thank you."

Wonder Woman directs her attention to Superman. "Is there anything you want to say?"

Superman glares at her but Wonder Woman continues to smile.

"No," is the first word out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he grits out between his teeth. His hands clenched and shoulders are tense.

Harry has had enough. He realises her aim.

"Could you stop that?" Harry asks, the irritation plain within his voice.

Wonder Woman blinks as she peers down at him and Superman's attention returns back to Harry.

"I know what you're trying to do and trust me when I say I want no part of it."

Curiosity fills Wonder Woman's face. "What am I trying to do?"

"Look, none of us wants to speak to each other. So stop trying to force it."

"I'm not trying to force it. You both have to speak sometime. He is your father."

"I'm not his father," Superman retorts before he could stop himself.

"And who would want to be your son?" Harry slams back with enough venom in his voice to snap Superman's mouth closed with an audible click.

"That's enough," Batman announces, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

But it was too late. Hot fire crawls through the pits of Harry's chest and nestles itself in his throat. To think Conner idolised this man.

"You know what?" Harry begins. "You want us to speak? Let me start."

"Harry," Batman warns, his grip on his shoulder tightening.

"I don't want you as my father. No, let me correct that. I don't need you at all. _We_ don't need you. I've had enough of you acting as if me and Conner are somehow this whole plot to use against you. To hurt you in some way. We are not some pawns in a game that Luthor created. We are children, for fuck's sake."

"Harry," Batman almost growls out.

Harry pays no attention to him and resumes. "Not some evil geniuses out to get you. We couldn't care less about you. We are trying to live and navigate a world we don't even know. That has nothing to do with you. We never even chose to be brought here. _We never chose to be created._ "

Harry takes a deep breath. His last words must have struck a nerve because everyone falls silent.

Wonder Woman stares at Harry with an unrecognisable expression, her mouth a little open. Harry doesn't even bother to look at Superman. Instead, he shakes Batman's hand off his shoulder and storms over to the Zeta-Tube. He activates it and, before anyone could react, he is gone.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Wally says in between bites of chocolate.

Harry had returned to the cave with anger burning through his veins. He takes another deep breath, not wanting to unnecessarily snap at anyone by accident. _You're better than this_ , Harry thinks. But for once, Harry let his rage overtake him. The reason being he could not stop thinking about Conner and the judgement that was being placed onto him by a man who doesn't even know him or try to get to know him. Superman does not deserve the kid. Not after how he treated Harry.

"Yeah," Robin continues, "you look as if someone kicked your puppy."

"Someone might as well have," Harry grumbles.

M'gann, Kaldur and Conner were all there as well, staring at him with curious faces. They were sat around a table in the living room.

"Did something happen with Batman?" Kaldur asks while holding a pack of cards in his hands. They must have been playing a game, Harry realises. "I thought you went to do some tests."

"I did."

"Then what happened? It couldn't have been bad," Wally remarks.

"I shouted at Superman."

Wally chokes on his chocolate as everyone else falls into a stunned silence.

"You what?" Conner finally says, shock colouring his face.

Harry explains what happened and what he said.

"Dude," was the only reply Wally gave when he was able to breathe again.

"And how did Batman react?" Robin questions with an amused tone.

"He was unhappy," Harry says as he moves to sit down next to M'gann.

Robin bursts out laughing. "Oh man, I wish I was there."

"It's not funny," M'gann snaps before turning to Harry. "I'm sorry you had to say that."

Harry sighs. "There's no need for you to apologise. You never did anything wrong. The feelings I had… It was going to be said anyway. It just happened sooner than later."

Harry glances at Conner. The boy is looking down at his hands. Harry wants to go over to him and comfort him. Ask him if he did the wrong thing. If he made things worse than before. But he hears the whispered words of 'thank you' and Harry knew he did okay. That they are fine.

"I don't think Batman will be that angry," Robin says, turning Harry's attention towards him. "He's been trying to get Superman to talk to you and Conner. This is just his due."

"Dude," Wally says again, apparently speechless.

"There is something else I need to talk to you guys about. Something bigger."

"What can be bigger than you shouting at Superman?" Wally says, finding his voice.

Harry ignores him. "Just promise me you will keep this to yourself."

There was no reason to hide anymore. The anger has left Harry and made way for exhaustion to hit him. In his previous lifetime, Harry always had to hide something. Maybe that's why Death brought him here? To a world where he doesn't have to hide any more. Where he would just be accepted as Harry. Just Harry. Not the boy who lived under the cupboard under the stairs. Not the boy who became a wizard, an idol for the wizarding world. Not the man who defeated Voldemort. He is simply Harry. A brother to Conner and a friend to the others.

For once in his life, Harry did not want to hide anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone is watching him, waiting for words to seep its way out of his mouth. Although, the words feel stuck in his throat as if a net has captured them and refused to let them go. Harry swallows hard. He knows there is no reason to hold back anymore. He has made this choice for himself. To no longer hide from those he has grown to care about. That does not mean confessing his secret will be easy. The previous decades of having to hide something, anything about himself has caused Harry to stand at a distance from others. From those he considered family. It was a habit Hermione and Ron had tried to break down but failed to do so. It was hard to get rid of behaviours and coping mechanisms Harry had learnt as a child, as the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. So Harry still holds a lot of his secrets close. Not once did he tell anyone that he had become the Master of Death despite having many opportunities in the weeks before his impending death. And why did he not tell anyone? Harry has no answer. Maybe he was afraid of their reactions. He knows it stupid to think they would have turned him away if he had told them, but insecurities don't fall away that easily. Hermione and Ron loved him unconditionally. Harry will never doubt that.

His body microscopically shivers. It's not because of the cold as Harry is sure he can no longer feel freezing air against his skin, or even the blazing warmth of the summer sun. The sun used to burn Harry's pasty skin with ease to the point sunscreen would not protect him, but thankfully the uncontrollable London weather made sure that the sun wasn't out for long. Harry never had to worry about the summer as the skies would be covered by dreary grey clouds for weeks before there is an ounce of sunlight. No, Harry shivers because of the intensity of everyone's gaze. All their stares are filled with a curious intent like crows glaring down at a shiny piece of metal. It makes Harry subconsciously shift in his seat as he prepares himself to speak.

 _It's now or never_ , Harry thinks.

Opening his mouth, the first words out are, "Before I tell you, promise me this – you will not tell the Justice League or anyone else. They cannot find out. Not right now."

A concerned look washes over multiple faces, but it's M'gann who decides to speak up. "Harry," she says, while placing her hand on his arm, "if this is serious, shouldn't we tell the Justice League? Maybe they could help with whatever is bothering you."

"No," Harry says sternly, "they will not be able to help because it's not a problem. There something they don't know about me. That you guys don't know."

"And what's that?" Kaldur asks in a soft tone. The blonde-haired boy also places down the pack of cards which were in his hand to give Harry his full and undivided attention. Harry is grateful for that. The reason being it comforts him to know that they are taking him seriously and not brushing away his comments.

Harry takes a deep breath knowing he will have to summon one of the Deathly Hallows. He cannot say anything without proof. Death had told Harry that the Deathly Hallows will follow him no matter where he goes or where he leaves them. All he has to do is call upon them and they will obey their master. So before Harry speaks anything more, he opens his right hand which rests on his lap but is in clear view of everyone. He begins to tug at his core, calling upon his magic. Then, with a small flash of white light, Harry feels the Elder Wand materialise in the palm of his hand. It feels heavier than usual, but the warmth is still there. The Elder Wand tingles in excitement, happy to be reunited with its master.

"Did a stick just appear?" Wally says puzzled. "Or am I seeing things?"

"No," Robin answers. His own face is for once an open book despite his eyes being hidden behind sunglasses. It's filled with intrigue. "You're not seeing things. I saw that, too."

"Oh, good."

Wally's bewildered reply almost sends Harry into a fit of laughter, but he is able to hold himself together as he must concentrate for the next part. The most important part, that is. The spell Harry must use to show them the existence of magic. A specific branch in which they cannot deny or conflate it with some brand-new technology created to trick people. Harry decides to focus on transfiguration – the art of changing the form and appearance of objects, animals or people. But what should he change? The obvious answer will be to start out with a small object as those were the easiest to change but Harry does not want that. He wants something bigger.

The rest of the group looks at Harry with the same amount of intrigue as Robin, but they say nothing as Harry raises the wand with his hand and points it to the table. He takes a deep breath. With a flick of his wrist and a twirl of his wand, the table begins to change. First, the colour as the auburn darkens to a black deeper than the night sky. Next the table stands which twist before turning into an animal's legs and paws. The main body of the table shifts and contorts itself like a flag being blown in the wind. Then it's over. Right before everyone stands a panther proud and larger than life. It glances around for a moment, vivid green eyes watching for any sudden movements. In this second, no one dares to breathe as the air is palpable with shock. Then the panther stalks forward and _roars_. The mighty sound echoes off the walls as it bends its legs, ready to pounce on any one of its prey.

Finally, everyone decides to react in very similar or different ways. For one, Wally shrieks before jumping off his seat and zooms to the far corner of the room. Robin's fast reflexes against danger have him ready to attack with weapons. Kaldur stands up with his swords in each hand. M'gann almost jerks out of her seat but Harry places a hand on hers, signalling that everything is fine. Conner is the only one who does not move, but it's not out of fear. It's trust. He trusts Harry not to place them in danger. And Harry doesn't. With another wave of his wand, the panther vanishes into thin air and there is no table or animal in the middle of everyone. There is nothing.

The silence is as heavy as the wand in Harry's hand. No one says a word as if trying to comprehend what has just happened, but Harry can hear the frantic beating of their hearts and their ragged breaths. Harry knows they need time to go over what they saw so he lowers his wand. They stare at him as he does so. Their attention now solely focused on him. Robin and Kaldur are still on guard as they tighten their grip around their weapon. Although, Harry only places his wand on his lap and lets it rest there.

Harry decides to talk first. "I know you have questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Let's sit back down. It's easier to talk to you guys if you didn't look like you were going to attack me."

Wally glances between Robin and Kaldur as if waiting for a signal that will allow him to sit back down but it does not come. So he stays in his corner, his back to the wall. Harry sighs. He does not blame them for their reaction. He is only meant to be a clone. Nothing more. And now, he has shown a strange power and they are doubting what they know about him. It's clear upon their faces. They want to say something, but they don't know if they should.

M'gann speaks up from beside him and Harry realises that he is still holding her hand.

"Harry," she says sounding out of breath, "what was that? What did you do?"

Harry lets go of her hand and turns his head in her direction. "Magic," he simply answers.

"Magic," Kaldur repeats as if the word feels foreign. "You have magic? I thought you were just a clone. Why would a clone of Superman have magic? Just what exactly are you?"

"I am a clone of Superman. A failed clone. I can't really explain why I exactly have magic. I just do. I was created with it."

"You were created with magic?" Robin asks incredulously.

"Well, no. What I mean is I was created by Project Cadmus, but I gained magic along the way. This they do not know."

Harry wonders if he should tell them his full story. That he had died in his world and was brought here by Death, but Harry doubts they would even believe that. So he decides to stick with the simple truth of him having magic. They don't need to know anything more than that.

"Um, guys," Wally interrupts, uncertainty filling his features. "Are we really going to accept that magic exists? I mean, it can't. There's no way, right? This has to be some sort of a joke. The panther must have been an illusion. A hologram of some sort. Where are the devices?"

"Magic exists," Kaldur announces while slightly lowering his swords. "It exists within Atlantis. But how would a clone have it? Especially when Superman is susceptible to magic. How did your creators not know? How did Luthor not know?"

"I was to be terminated," Harry clarifies. "For some reason, my body would not accept any of the learning schemes the G-Gnomes tried to install into my head."

"Learning schemes?" M'gann asks softly.

"Knowledge," Conner finally says but he keeps his gaze on Harry. "The aim of G-Gnomes is to fill your mind with selected knowledge about the world. There are six main schemes. I passed all of them. Harry did not. Because of that, he was… He was going to be killed."

M'gann gasps a little.

"Did you know about this?" Kaldur says calmly, turning his stare to Conner. "Did you know he had magic?"

Conner shook his head. "I'm learning about this now. Same as you guys."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Robin says, taking a step forward. "How do we know you don't have magic, too?"

Conner glares at Robin. "For what reason would I have to lie? I have nothing to hide."

"I don't know. To protect your brother? Or that you are still under control?"

"You little –"

"Maybe we should calm down?" M'gann says, deliberately cutting into the conversation. "This talk is getting us nowhere. Harry, why did you wait to tell us?"

"Understand this from my point of view," Harry begins. "I'm in a world I barely know with gaps in my knowledge from not passing the learning schemes. Plus, the first thing I had been told when I had awakened into this world was that I was going to be killed because some men ordered it to happen. So I had to keep myself hidden. The person who saved me told me I had to wait for the Justice League to arrive. That Superman would be able to keep me safe as I am his blood. The only thing that could protect me at the time was the information of magic I had running through my head. I had nothing else. Then I met you guys and we escaped. The Justice League soon arrived and tells me what my life would now be. To put it simply, I did not trust you guys. Not when I was thrust into a world in which I had no choice to be a part of. Where I was created to replace the most powerful being on earth but failed to do so. But things changed."

M'gann replaces her hand on top of Harry's. "And now you do? Trust us, I mean."

Harry nods. "I do. You're my team. The only thing I have in this world."

And that is true. Harry does not know anyone or anything in this world other than this team and Death. He lost his past life and now has to do his best to gain new bonds here. The easiest way to do that is to be as truthful and honest as he can so Harry can gain their trust. So maybe they would accept him. Harry knows this overload of information about himself will take some time to be absorbed in by them. Hopefully, Harry will not regret telling them this secret of his. They seem like good kids trying to find their place in the world. Just like him.

Kaldur completely lowers his swords before putting them away. An expression of guilt flickers across his face. "And you're asking us to hide this from the Justice League?"

"Yes, it's a big ask but I don't want them knowing. Not yet, at least. They don't trust me or Conner."

Robin also puts away his weapons before speaking. "And hiding this will make them trust you less."

"I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Robin takes a seat opposite Harry and leans back. "Fine. I'll keep it a secret."

"I'll do the same," Kaldur says, "but on one condition. You must continue to tell us the truth and the whole truth if we are to be a team."

"Dude," Wally calls out. "Are we really going down this route?"

Robin shrugs. "What? It's not like we haven't lied to the Justice League before."

"That doesn't make this better."

Harry gazes into Kaldur's eyes. The blonde-haired boy is staring down at him.

"I promise to tell the whole truth," Harry says.

He tells them everything he can about his magic as they continue to ask questions. He tells them everything except about Death and his reincarnation. Harry doesn't think this is the right time to tell them about it. Maybe one day in the future. For now, he does not mention it.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, this is going to be a regular occurrence?"

The sound of the distant waves crashes over Harry's words, making them seem muffled and small. Despite this, Harry knows Death can hear him as clear as a dragon roaring through an empty sky. So he continues to aim his focus on the ice cream cone and the sensation of sand between his toes. Happy Harbor's beach is colder in the evening, but it does not match the coolness of his ice cream and the way it makes his sensitive teeth rattle. The sudden craving for something simple but sweet had taken over him. This is the reason he is having it at such an awkward time. Ron would say… Well, Ron _would_ say that there is always time for ice cream. It does not matter when. All that matters is that it's in a time of need. Molly had once scolded him and Ron after she caught them eating ice cream in the darkness of the kitchen. But she did not take it away from them. Instead, she opted to join them in their challenge of who can devour their ice cream first. Molly won but they were all left with a stomach-ache the day after.

"What is?" Death asks in a dull tone, breaking Harry away from his thoughts. "Visiting you?"

"Yeah."

Death hummed in thought. "Why should it not be?"

Harry shrugs.

Death has done her part in his reincarnation. She had brought him to a place where no one knows him and with no 'immediate' danger against him. Immediate being the highlighted word because Harry would say that he is in danger. Of what? He does not know. Although, he knows it must have something to do with Luthor and his experiments. There is no way the man would give up after a small break-in at one of his labs. Not when a test subject as successful as Conner is released from his hold. The man must be biding his time, and Harry has come to accept this. Sometimes he wonders why he couldn't have been reborn into a simple family. One with no issues, but he got what he was given. So he might as well be satisfied with that. However, this does not answer the question of why Death is still here.

"Did you think I would leave you all alone?" Death says between slow chuckles, but another wave crashes down and swallows up her words. "How cute."

Harry flushes but says nothing.

"I'm not, you know, going to leave you in an unfamiliar world. You're my adorable master. Plus, you deserve a better life. A kinder life. One where you can make a name for yourself without a name being made for you." Death pauses for a second as Harry turns to look at her. "I'm not saying this world is easy. There are dark forces about. Ones that may wish to hurt you. But unlike the wizarding world, you will not be at the forefront unless you choose to. The world you left behind has hurt you in so many ways. Let this new world heal that. After all you've done, the wizarding world…"

Death hesitates with her next words.

 _What?_ Harry wants to say. _The wizarding world what?_ But his throat is painfully clenched up as if being strangled by thick vines. As if noticing his pained expression, Death raises a hand and places it upon Harry's right cheek, her thumb wiping away invisible, unshed tears. Her unnaturally dark eyes gazing into his.

"The wizarding world does not deserve you."

Harry ducks his head down and his eyes trail off towards his ice cream. Some melted parts of the vanilla ice cream are almost spilling over onto his hand, but he doesn't care. Not right now.

Death soon let's go of his cheek. "I have some news as well."

Harry quickly darts out his tongue to lick the ice cream while he listens.

"He's been looking for me. Batman, I mean."

Harry's eyebrows shoot up before he finally finds his voice. "Looking for you?"

"Yes," she says in a cheeky tone. "I've had to make him follow false leads. How do you think the name Doctor Samantha Hall sounds?"

Harry snorts. "Like a grandmother who recently lost her practising licence."

Death makes a false wounded sound. "That hurts. How could you say about me? After all, I did save you in the lab?"

The edge of Harry's lips points up. "You've done enough."

 _For me,_ goes unsaid but Death catches it.

"No," Death says, the mocking voice gone. "I really haven't."

* * *

The cave is quiet when Harry enters it.

He guesses the others must have retired to their rooms. Before doing the same thing, Harry decides to have a shower because of the mess he has become. Ice cream on the beach sounded lovely in theory, but in practice, it is one of the most frustrating things. He had to walk back to the cave with sand between his clothes and dried ice cream clinging to his hands. The feeling just made him uncomfortable. So Harry strolls over to his room and rids himself of his clothes before stepping into the shower. The water is warm against his skin as all the tension from the past few weeks exits him. He makes sure not to take too long as he is more than ready to sleep. After he is done, he wipes himself down and puts on his pyjamas. But a feeling of thirst overtakes him.

Harry chooses to grab a cool drink from the fridge. He selects the mango carton and pours it into a tall cup from one of the many cupboards. Then, between taking a few sips, a voice calls out to him.

"You must be Harry," a feminine voice says from behind him.

Harry almost drops the cup while wondering how exhausted he must be to not hear a person sneak up behind him. He spins around to face the unknown intruder. Blonde hair is the first thing he takes note of. The woman before him seems attractive with symmetrical facial features and a slender yet toned build. She is wearing a black one-piece leotard with grey stockings and heavy boots. Black fingerless gloves cover her palms and a blue leather jacket shields her shoulders. Harry stares, trying to recall where he has seen her before. She seems familiar. It's then he remembers. She is one of the Justice League members. Something something is her name. But Harry cannot remember for the life of him.

"Umm," is the first sound out of Harry's mouth, causing the woman to smile.

She speaks before Harry can say anything else.

"I'm here to introduce myself as your new combat instructor," she says while her eyes scan over him, making Harry feel as if he is under another examination.

"Oh right," Harry says in a weak voice, fatigue hitting him hard. "Hello."

The woman nods at the greeting. "Hi," she returns with amusement. "I've also been waiting to speak to you. Conner had said you went out."

 _Speak to me?_ Harry thinks in surprise. _Why did she want to speak to me?_ But Harry decides on saying, "Yeah, I was at the beach."

"The beach, huh?" She replies. "Why there?"

Harry feels a little taken aback at the sudden question, but he sees no reason not to answer it.

"I find it relaxing."

The woman's smile grows wider. "That's good. There's also something else. I should explain that I'm here on behalf of Batman. He asked me to act as a team councillor, meaning someone you can talk to when things get too tough."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Harry says aloud before he can stop himself.

"I heard about your panic attack. I'm here to help you through it, so when it happens again you know what to do."

Harry blinks. "Okay," is his reply.

The woman nods again. "Glad you understand. Our first session is tomorrow. 10:30 sharp. I'll be seeing you."

Then the woman walks away, leaving Harry with many questions wanting to escape his mouth.

But one thought dominates the questions.

_I never got your name._

* * *

The next morning Harry is sat at the kitchen table with sandwiches M'gann has made for breakfast. His own sandwich filled with chicken and salad. It tastes amazing and Harry makes sure to tell M'gann this. Conner is also sat beside him, eating his own food, but he seems distracted with his eyebrows creased together in thought. Something is bothering him, that is plain to see. Not one to beat around the bush, Harry thinks of asking him what the issue is and why he seems reclusive early this morning. But M'gann asks her question first.

"Conner," she says his name with a slight blush on her face. "Is the food not good?"

_Blush? Why is she…?_

Conner's gaze snaps up at her, his thought-filled look gone. "Yeah," he says without care.

His absent-minded tone makes a flash of hurt flicker across M'gann's face and her smile drops. Conner takes no notice of this, returning to his thoughts while taking small bites. Harry wants to sigh. Loudly. But he makes no move to. He does not understand what is happening between the two of them to make things awkward this early in the morning, but he hopes it's sorted out soon. Harry does not think he can bear the uncomfortable silence. It can be a little suffocating at times. Harry decides to fill the silence with his own voice.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks in between his own nibbles of food.

"Harry," M'gann says while scowling, "you should chew your food before you speak."

Harry sends a grin her way before returning his attention back to Conner. The older boy is looking down at him with a cautious expression. It seems as if he wants to say something but is too afraid of the reaction. Harry decides to beam at him, his lips curving upwards in a smile of his own. The smile helps Conner visibly relax with his shoulders no longer wound tight.

Conner takes a deep breath. "I'm going to see him," he says.

It takes a few seconds of complete silence to realise what Conner means. If Harry had to choose, the first thing out of his mouth would be that there is no need to see the man. Not after everything he has put them through. That Harry had already told him their thoughts. But he understands. This is something Conner has to do himself before he is able to move on. To be his own person.

"See who?" M'gann questions, oblivious to the meaning behind those words.

"Superman," Harry answers in a solemn tone.

M'gann leans forward, placing her right elbow on the table and face resting in the palm of her hand. "Is that wise?" she begins. "You can always wait for him to come to you."

Anger takes over Conner's face, but he draws another deep breath. "I've been waiting. _We've_ been waiting since we got here, and he says nothing to us. Completely ignores us. That's why I want to speak to him. Just once and then no more."

"I understand," Harry says, fiddling with a piece of chicken which fell onto the table. "Go speak to him, if it helps."

A look of thankfulness washes over Conner as he gazes at Harry. "I'll be going after breakfast. Superman's city is quite far so it will take me a day of travelling before returning here."

"Need me to come?"

Harry knows the answer to this, but he just needs to make sure.

Conner shakes his head. "I can handle it."

"Well, I hope everything goes all right," M'gann says, standing up from her seat and picking up the finish plates. She seems upset with her downtrodden expression, which confuses Harry.

"I hope so too," Conner replies.

 _I hope so as well_.

But it doesn't.

It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! But with quite a short chapter. I hope that is okay. Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm so happy that this fanfic is going well and that people like it.
> 
> It's also my birthday today and wanted to surprise you guys with a chapter. So hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> The next chapter will have more Robin in it! So look forward to that!
> 
> Please review and give me your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two hours_ , Harry muses as he checks the time on his new digital wristwatch.

A small gift from Wally so Harry would – in the redhead's words – 'know when things start'. Wally's personal but polite way of saying 'stop being late to meetings' and 'you're too damn slow'. Harry took the gift with an amused thank you. Now it rests snuggly around his left wrist. Harry thinks it to be an interesting feat of technology. Scratch that. A _confusing_ piece of technology. After all, what function does a watch need other than telling time? But this watch, with a slide of his finger, can show messages, give weather forecasts and even create health reports. Does Harry truly need to know the hours he sleeps or his average heart rate? He thinks not. So, he keeps the screen on the time and nothing else. There is no need to complicate things. All he hopes is that it does not explode when magic is used – the memory of his uncle's, Vernon Dursley's, television crackling up coming to the forefront of Harry's mind.

He shudders.

That was not a particularly nice day, but at least he improved upon his reflexes with the copious amounts of objects thrown at him.

This memory soon fizzles out of Harry's thoughts in the same way smoke from the TV dissipated when windows were open. What replaces it is the vision of the mysterious blonde-haired woman. He still, for the life of him, cannot remember her name. Harry is sure he had heard it after the breakout at the laboratory, but it escapes him. Truthfully, he can barely recall the names of most members of the Justice League. He will also be lying if he says he remembers their faces, too. A lot of that night is now a blur – a mixture of shock and bewilderment at his sudden change of circumstances caused faces to mesh together. It was as if a muggle camera took an out of focus snapshot of the moment, costumes merging and expressions looking like something out of Edvard Munch's _The Scream_.

 _Paints quite a horrible picture,_ Harry thinks.

He wonders if their 'superhero names' – and how strange to say that. _Superhero names_ – are as unusual as their costumes. Not that Harry is judging. The flamboyant fashion styles within the wizarding world leave no room for him to laugh. Luna for instance. The last time he saw her, she was dressed in orange robes and had carrots hung around her ears and neck. She had just returned from finding a new breed of magical snakes. One that strangely found the colour orange calming. So she took to wearing orange every time she worked with them. Something Harry found himself joining in on. The smile Luna had upon her face when he first wore the colour made the stares he was getting worth it.

Which reminds Harry – will he have to choose a name?

His teammates already have, leaving him the last member without a title. But what can he call himself? Nothing comes to mind. But that's the thing, isn't it? That's if he chooses to be involved. To be a hero. Here, in this world, Harry has a choice. For the first time, Harry is struck with a sense of weightlessness, as if the stones of past promises no longer rest upon his shoulders. A freedom he has never felt before. There is no prophecy, no crazed killer he is bound to, and no obligation he must follow until the end. The realisation makes the very air he breathes feel different, easier to take in. It is like his lungs have finally relaxed restricted passageways which were once on the verge of closing.

He can breathe.

Maybe a little too easily. Harry can sense the beginnings of an oxygen high.

 _Two hours_ , he reminds himself. He has two hours to spare before he must meet the nameless lady.

He decides to sit up on his sofa seat, no longer resting like the spiders in his old bedroom cupboard. The ones which curl up into balls when the light beyond his small door would flicker over them. He would spend hours counting how long it would take for them to uncurl and resume building their webs. It was his only form of entertainment, until _the letter_ changed everything.

Bones pop back into place as he stretches. He has been sitting in the same position for the past thirty minutes, speculating what to do next. Conner had already left for Metropolis and M'gann did not exactly say what she will be doing but hinted that it was of utmost importance. He did not ask any questions as her eyes lit up with excitement while her expression attempted indifference. It was just another thing to add to the list of what confuses him about M'gann. Like in the way she tries hard to mimic phrases one would hear from Aunt Petunia's favourite sitcoms. Not that he watched them, but he would hear it if the volume was loud enough to reach his room. From what he understood, M'gann is not human, yet she tries very hard to be accepted as one. It is as if the idea of rejection will cause her great harm, so she does her best to avoid it. The first mission with the group proves that.

Her adverse reaction to rejection only shows one thing to Harry; she has already been rejected once before and in a way that caused her pain. It may also be the reason why she is here. On Earth. Away from her home. This is pure speculation on his part, but she has never talked about her home. About her family or even friends. She tends to redirect all conversations when the spotlight is on her.

And what can he do?

Nothing is the answer.

Not his business or his place to ask something so personal.

 _The library_ , pops into his mind.

There is a library in this place. On the second floor if his memory is correct. Maybe there is some information on superheroes or even the current state of the world. There might even be something on magic. Or so he hopes.

Standing up, Harry takes the first step towards the library.

* * *

The library, Harry notes, does not hold a candle to the one at Hogwarts.

He does not think it's because of the sleek, modernistic style that makes it look like something from a futuristic setting. Somewhere in time in which endless white walls no longer cause people to blink several times to adjust to the severity of the brightness, or how the pale blue furniture look as if sitting on one will cause his spine to bend with its unusual shape. It isn't even because of how there seems to be more space for computers than actual books. No, these are not the reasons for Harry's frustrations with the library.

The catalogue system is the main culprit.

On each side of every bookcase, there is a sheet of paper encased in plastic with words written on it. An example being _World History – Global Politics: 820.500 – 830.500_. By looking through the bookshelves, Harry observes number stickers attached to the spine of each book. With this, he can deduce that the numbers 820 to 829 are solely for history. British history, for instance, is placed under 822.914, but to find a specific author, subcategories come into play. Like how the books by Thomas Jameson,such as _Britain: Post-War_ or _Re-building Britain_ , is placed under 822.914.09. Thankfully, the numbers do not extend further than that. The system in Hogwarts was a lot easier because…

Because magic made it easier.

Harry snorts.

He is beginning to understand why multiple features on the watch exist. It's for the sake of convenience, having as many things as possible in one place. He commends muggles for that as Harry can no longer imagine a life without magic. It is a part of his every being. To lose it now will be to lose a part of himself. For this reason, he is glad Death allowed him to keep his magic in this world. He would have felt significantly more lost without it.

Turning back to the shelves, Harry starts to compare this world's events to his previous one. Skimming through these books, a lot of them seem to hold the same information he already knows; the two world wars, the rise and fall of the British Empire, the American Revolution and more. The only thing that stands out was the names of kingdoms or countries he has never heard before. A lot of them with names Harry is afraid he will butcher if he tries to pronounce them. The Kingdom of Markovia being the simplest to say.

Harry pauses.

In between two paperbacks about East African history is a thick leather-bound book with no sticker attached or a title written across the spine. However, there seems to be designs Harry has never seen carved on it. Strange circular symbols that interweave. Could this belong to a member of the League? That is the most plausible answer. But the amount of questions it creates seems to have no answers of their own. With sparked interest, Harry pulls the book from the case with care, more carvings exposed as the front cover is revealed. The book, more like a grimoire, is heavy enough that Harry has to use both hands to carry it.

This raises the first red flag.

Harry's new strength is something he is still getting use to, so why would a simple book be heavy?

Unless it is not. Simple, that is.

He carries the book over to one of the many desks and places it down with a soft thud. Then takes a seat as his fingers trace the patterns. From experience, Harry knows to leave peculiar, hidden books alone. The memory of Ginny and the diary always being his first thought. But Tom is not here. No one like Tom is here. Well, mostly… So there will be no reason to have Harry deliberately stumble upon this. The true reason for his existence kept a secret by Death herself. Thus, this can only be something to do with the League.

Harry opens the book and –

There is nothing.

Confusion sets hard within his bones. There are no words as he flicks from page to page. No pictures. Nothing. Just blankness. Harry leans back in his seat as a small inkling of disappointment bubbles up. He may have been hoping for something interesting. A revelation about this new world. Although, this is a good thing. Trouble seems to find Harry no matter what he does. This time is not the case. Harry moves his hands to close the book.

The lights flicker as he rests his palms on the corners of the page.

Harry hums in awareness but continues to shut the book.

The lights flare, momentarily blinding him, before darkness envelops everything.

That's when the cold hits his skin. It is not a typical cold one would feel as they walk through the streets of London under a grey sky. This kind of cold is the type that burns the surface of skin and locks limbs in place, leaving many unable to move. And right now, Harry cannot lift a finger, especially when someone is behind him. How does he know this? The steady beating of the person's heart is the obvious clue. Harry tries to calm his own erratic heart in response.

He opens his mouth and imagines his warm breath creating puffs of mist as he speaks.

"Who's there?"

He is greeted with silence. So he tries again.

"I know you're behind me," he says with a slightly raised voice. "I can hear—"

"What did you see?"

The voice is like nothing he has ever heard before, and Harry has heard voices of humans and creatures alike. This peremptory voice cracks in the same way non-oven glassware does when intense heat is applied. A sound he knows well as a result of cooking failures, but one he has never heard on a person. The oddness of the sound scrapes against his eardrums, making him flinch.

"What did you see?" the voice repeats.

 _The book_ , Harry realises. He – Harry guesses a man – is talking about the book.

For a second, Harry contemplates lying but decides against it. He is the one frozen in his seat with a man who can most likely kill him. Yes, it is best not to lie. Not when he has already died once before.

"Nothing," Harry admits. "I saw nothing. The pages are all blank."

Silence falls for a few seconds before Crackles – Harry chose to give him a name. He was not going to keep calling him the man – spoke up again.

"I'm not surprised," Crackles replies with a tone of dissatisfaction. "When my sister brought you here, I saw an anomaly within my book. A blank page in a sea of written words. A blank page meaning to be your future."

"Sister?" Harry repeats while trying to create the sensation of movement in his body. He fails, still frozen in place.

"Yes, Death."

"Death has a brother?!"

Harry cannot help but blurt out the words, shock evident in his voice.

Crackles laughs. A noise that makes Harry want to cover his ears to protect them.

"Several brothers, in fact. But I am the eldest."

"I'm sorry," Harry says, politeness somehow not forgotten, "who are you?!"

"I am Destiny. The first of the Endless. I am here because I cannot see your future. It is hidden from me. I presume a work of Death. She seems adamant to protect you. Leaves me wondering why. Who are _you_ that my sister is willing to go through such lengths?"

Harry presses his lips together. He will not say a word.

Crackles scoffs. "No matter. I shall find out soon."

Warmth seeps back into Harry as the lights blaze on.

His leg muscles spasm as movement returns. With this, Harry shifts his body around to face the so-called brother of Death.

No one is there.

Harry turns back to the book.

That, too, is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been quite a while.
> 
> First of all, thank you guys so much for the birthday wishes. I had a lovely birthday with friends over Animal Crossing while social distancing.
> 
> A lot of other things have happened, too. I finished my dissertation and graduated university with 1st class honours (the highest you can get in the UK). So really proud of myself. I then suffered from writer's block since I was so burnt out from doing my dissertation, but hopefully, that is over now.
> 
> I did say that Robin would be in this chapter. I meant the next chapter haha. Really sorry. And you will also find out what happened to Conner then.
> 
> I made a tumblr, so feel free to contact/talk to me there. The name is wiseskylightfanfics.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience. I hope everyone is doing well in these hard times.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly moving my fics from FF to Ao3. So I hope you guys enjoy this story!!


End file.
